Insanity
by Akuma-May
Summary: Two female Hunters are paired up with the Winchesters on a hunt by Bobby Singer. Tune in to see what happens next in this twisted adventure. A Supernatural Fan-Fi
1. Intro To Insanity

Have you ever wandered the still lands of insanity?  
Ever walk across broken glass for fun?  
Ever feel like ripping out chunks of your flesh?  
And stand there after laughing as you poor salt over the wounds?  
That is the path of those who are addicted to pain.  
Addicted to love. It's not so different, it drives us to do crazy things, makes us tear ourselves apart.  
Not so different.  
Yet not so alike  
how do we name this path of insanity?  
The thing that makes me want to jump off a cliff.  
I SEEK RELIEF!  
Free me from my confusion!  
Free me before I fall, before I get lost.  
Such is the land of INSANITY.  
I am forsaken, I am lost, I am caged, I am judged, stamped, and named. Categorized and shipped.

Who am I to you?  
Just a dark little demon wandering an ashen land?  
How do you describe a dark little thing like me?  
Forsaken?  
Broken?  
Shattered?  
Bloody?  
Lost?  
Discarded?  
Thrown away?  
Ragged?  
Desperate?  
Ashen?

I am a no were girl, I have no place, I don't fit in anywhere, not in the sky, not on the earth, I'm an in between girl, a dark little freak. My feathers are warn and abused, I can help but want to cry out in shame!  
Who am I?  
What am I?  
Angel?  
Human?  
Dark little thing?  
Lost?  
Alone?  
Lonely?  
Angry?  
Wrath?  
Cursed?  
Hated?  
Abused?  
Worn?

Who are we to you? What are we to you? Who are we? What are we? Oh sweet insanity, this swirling path of confusion, this downward spiral of craziness, unanswered questions, we are tearing out our hair from the pain of it all, but we walk ahead, hand in hand, across this ashen land of INSANITY


	2. You and Your Rock and Roll

You and your rock and roll

"That was Bobby" I said closing my phone and tossing it on the bed of the hotel room I'm sharing with Alice "He said he had a case for us down in the states"

"What is it this time?" Alice asked looking up from her computer, a look of slight interest in her green eyes.

"A demon possessing people on planes and making the planes crash. There were a couple of survivors. He said Sam and Dean are on the case but he thinks they could use some help." I said shrugging and packing my small amount of clothing and items. "So it looks like we finally get to meet the famed Winchester boys."

"Sounds fun" Alice said closing her computer and standing up "Just... Don't lose your temper. We want to make a good impression" She warned as she packed her stuff up and slung her bag over her shoulder.

I looked at my "sister"-not related, I was kind of adopted when she saved my life- and rolled my eyes "I won't lose my temper. And you just want to make a good impression because you think the tall one" (what was it? Sam?) "Is cute" I said grabbing the keys to my beautiful '67 four door Ford Thunderbird. "Now get your ass in the car, I told Bobby we'd meet the boys by noon tomorrow, which means we have to go faster than usual, and twenty four straight hours of good old rock and roll." I said happily as I walked to her car, already humming TNT under my breath.

"You and your rock and roll..." Alice said rolling her eyes and earning a dirty look from me as we got in the car and took off.

"Rock and roll is amazing; it's the only thing worth listening to. And I don't mean the new pop-rock shit they have. I mean the good old stuff, Like Metallica and AC/DC" I said pressing down on the gas pedal, a smirk on my face.

DEANS POV

"Wait, back up Bobby, you did WHAT?" I asked not quite sure I heard right. (We need HELP? He's gone crazy.)

"I phoned Akuma and Alice, they're getting there noon tomorrow. They're going to help you on the case" Bobby said sighing.

"We can do the case just fine on our own Bobby, we've done harder cases. And I don't want to have to take care of Sammy and two girls I've never met who will probably break a nail and freak out" I growled into the phone. Sammy and I are perfectly capable, we don't need help. Especially not from two girls.

"I'd suggest you keep your sexist comments to yourself or you're going to make this more difficult on yourself. Akuma doesn't take kindly to those kinds of comments, and she could take you down in a heartbeat. I've seen her take down men bigger than you for saying less than what you just did, so shut yer mouth ya idjit." Bobby said "They're coming to help whether you like it or not, so suck it up and be ready to meet them by noon tomorrow."

"Don't they live in Canada?" I grumbled "they can't get here that fast."

"Akuma's a fast driver. And remember to keep yer mouth shut boy" Bobby said before hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked looking up from his computer.

"Bobby decided we needed help, so he's sending two girls" I grumbled taking a swig of my beer and sitting down on the couch. "You find anything?"

"Two girls?" Sam asked "You mean Akuma and Alice?" he asked raising an eyebrow at my grumpiness.

"Yes, them." I said "They better be able to take care of themselves. I don't need to be taking care of you as well as them. Did you find anything?" I asked in a weak attempt to change the subject

Sam rolled his eyes "I just started looking" he said

"Well let me know when you find something." I said finishing my beer. "I'm going to the bar"


	3. First Impressions

First Impressions

At exactly 12 o'clock I knocked on the door, looking at the '67 Impala I had parked beside.

"Stop having eye sex with that car Akuma" Alice teased, hitting my arm lightly with her shoulder.

"Oh shut up." I said rolling my eyes "I'm just appreciating its beauty, that doesn't mean I'm having eye sex with it" I said a hint of a smile pulling at the corner of my mouth as I hit Alice back before knocking again. "They better be here." I said tiredly as I pulled my black hair back into a pony tail. "If I drove all night just to have them sleeping or already out on the case…" I said leaving the end of the sentence open, knowing Alice would get what I meant.

"Well we could always pick the lock..." Alice suggested "And if they're sleeping we could draw on them... and if they're gone we can just chill out and wait for them to get back" she said her voice only half joking.

"That won't be necessary," A blond man said opening the door. "You two must be Akuma and Alice" he said. His voice was grumpy, with a matching expression written all over his face.

"Yep," Alice said cheerfully "I'm Alice and this is my sister Akuma," she said. "And you're… who? Bobby only ever showed us a picture and didn't tell us who was who." She said giving him a smile.

I rolled my eyes at Alice's horrible memory for names. "That's Dean, you just weren't listening smart ass." I said and turned to Dean "Can we come in now?" I asked impatiently.

"Of course" Dean said, running his eyes over both of us as he stepped to the side, earning a smirk from me and a glare from Alice. (This should be fun.)

"You must be Sam then," I said giving the brunette a small smile. "It's nice to finally meet you two," I said holding a hand out for him to shake. "Bobby's told us a lot about you guys." I said as Sam shook my hand before letting it go to shake Alice's.

"But we haven't heard about you." Dean said raising an eyebrow. "He started to mention you a couple of times before changing the subject. Why would that be?"

"Well seems like the old man knows how to keep his mouth shut," I said with a smirk "Unlike certain gingers I know." I said and dodged a punch from Alice. "Any ways, let's talk about the case" I said sitting down on a chair, and stretching my long legs out in front of me. "Bobby said it was a demonic possession, are you sure about that?"

"Of course we're sure." Dean snapped. "If we weren't sure we wouldn't have said anything."

"Doesn't hurt to double check, we can all be wrong sometimes." I said meeting his glare with a steady gaze.

"We found sulfur on the door that was opened on the plane." Sam said, sending Dean a warning look.

"Okay, anything else that we should know about before we continue on into the case?" Alice asked, pulling her messy red hair into a bun.

"A survivor checked himself into a psychiatrichospital" Sam said doing something on his computer as he talked. "He said he thought his mind was playing tricks on him."

"Why?" I asked, breaking eye contact with Dean to look at Sam.

"He saw a man with pure black eyes open the door, I asked if the man had disappeared, we thought it could've been a ghost, and he said the man was a passenger."

"Fantastic," I said sarcastically. "So now what do we do? Any more survivors you want to talk to?"

"The guy we're helping has a friend that was the pilot and survived." Dean said "So we should probably talk to him."

"Seems like a good start, you got his number? Or are we just going to drop by his place?" I asked standing up.

"We usually just-" Dean started only to be cut off by his phone going off. "Hello?"

"I'm going to get us a room Alice; I need to sleep at some point." I said quietly and stood up, nodding to Sam and walking out of the room.

Deans P.O.V.

"Shit" I said hanging up and running a hand through my hair "we have to go to Jerry's office Sam, Chuck was just in another plane crash. He didn't survive."

"Great," Sam said standing up with a sigh. "Can you go get your sister Alice?" He asked "And get her to follow us… Or do you want to carpool?"

"Carpooling might be the best option for us." Alice said sliding off the arm of the chair. "Akuma drove twenty four hours straight and she hasn't been getting much sleep lately. Plus she won't let me drive her precious car. I'll go get her."

"Who said you could offer me up as a taxi driver?" I asked turning to glare at Sam after Alice had left. "They have their own car. They can drive."

"Let's just go" Sam said rolling his eyes and heading out the door towards the car.

"We're not done with this conversation yet." I said walking after him "It's my car, and I get to decide who I drive around."

"So tell them that they have to drive then." Sam said waving the girls over as they walked out of a hotel room a couple doors down.

"No fucking way." Akuma said eyeing the car. "This is yours?" She demanded looking up at me, a look of jealousy in her eyes before she looked at Alice. "Changed my mind, we can ride with them."

"Great. Get in then." I said groaning inwardly.


	4. No Survivors

No survivors

Deans P.O.V.

I knocked on the door of Jerry's office and gave him a small smile when he opened it. "Hey, we got here as fast as we could."

"You boys made good timing, come in boys." Jerry said stepping to the side to let us in, a slightly distressed look on his face. "Oh… Who are you two?" He asked as I walked past. I looked over my shoulder to see him frowning slightly and looking at Akuma and Alice, who had been standing behind me and Sam.

"We were sent to help with the case" Akuma said flashing him a quick smile. "I'm Akuma, and this is my sister Alice." She said shaking Jerry's hand. "And I'm assuming your Jerry?"

"Sisters? Doesn't look like it" I heard Jerry mutter under his breath, almost to quiet to hear, as he shook Alice's hand. "Yes I am" He said at a normal volume and smiling back at Akuma.

"So… What happened with Chuck?" I asked leaning against the wall and looking at Jerry.

"Right… Well the crash was forty minutes into the flight, just like the first crash." He said frowning again as he sat down at his desk.

"So it's the demon again…" Sam said, frowning in thought. "Do you think that this is related to the recording on the radio? He asked looking at me.

I opened my mouth to say something when Alice cut in. "What are you talking about? You never said anything about a recording a radio when you were filling us in on everything." She said narrowing her eyes.

"It slipped my mind." I said looking at her, with what I hoped was a calm expression on my face.

"What was recorded on the radio?" Akuma asked looking at Jerry and raising an eyebrow slightly.

"No survivors." Jerry said looking at all of us. "But it still doesn't make any sense. There were seven survivors."

"But there wasn't supposed to be. Everyone was supposed to die." I said looking at Sam. "That would mean that the seven survivors were a mistake…"

"So now it's trying to get rid of all of the survivors… Do you have any information that would help us get in contact with the survivors? Any numbers or emails?" Sam asked looking at Jerry.

"Yes of course." Jerry said and dug through the papers on his desk and handing one to me.

"Thanks, we'll be in contact when we finish this." I said shaking his hand and walking out of the office.

Akuma's POV (Back at the hotel)

"The flight attendant named Amanda is going on her first flight since the crash tonight." I said standing up and stretching. "The flight leaves in an hour. We have to go; we have to get through security."

"What do you mean we have to get through security?" Dean asked looking at me from where he was sitting on the couch and frowning slightly.

"She's going to be past security if she's getting on a plane. And if we can't stop her before hand, we might have to get on the plane." I said running a hand through my hair, which was currently hanging loosely around my shoulders.

"We don't need to get on the plane." Dean said standing up. "So let's go now so we can stop her before she gets on the plane." He said sounding a bit stressed.

"Okay..." I said exchanging a slightly confused look with Alice before grabbing my keys. "Carpooling or separate cars?" I asked looking at Dean.

"Separate cars." Dean said, grabbing his own keys. "Come on Sam."

"See you at the airport then." I said rolling my eyes at Dean and walking out to my car.


	5. Failed Plans

Failed Plan

Akuma's P.O.V.

"Okay, so you two try Deans plan out, and see how that goes" I said running a hand through my hair and looking at them. "Alice and I will go get tickets." I already had a feeling this made-up-on-the-spot plan wasn't going to work, so I dug up some money and stole some old rich guy's wallet.

"Hey now, we don't HAVE to get on the plane do we?"Dean asked, his face paling slightly.

"If you plan fails, then yes, we do. " I said narrowing my eyes at Dean suspiciously. "It's not that big of a deal, I have money to buy tickets." I said taking in his clammy and pale skin.

"Dude, are you scared?" Sam asked looking at dean and raising an eyebrow

"It's not… I'm… Things that big shouldn't fly! It's not natural!"Dean said, glaring at all of us. "There's a reason I drive everywhere Sam." He grumbled

"Dude it… never mind. Let's just hope this works then." Sam said, smirking.

"If it works we won't have to take the plane. Now get working on your plan and let us know how it goes." I said and walked away, dragging Alice with me before they could say anything else.

"How are we going to afford four tickets Akuma?" Alice asked narrowing her eyes at me suspiciously. "You haven't played pool in a while, and you said you'd stop pick pocketing after you got caught by that cop last month." She said, suspicion growing in her voice. "Don't tell me you did it again Akuma." She said groaning when she saw the smirk that was spreading across my face. "You suck at keeping promises, you know that?"

"I'm sorry… But the old man was too busy staring at my chest to notice me taking his wallet." I said shrugging and pulling a leather wallet out of my bra. "He has about a thousand dollars in here I cash and I still have some money left over from the last Victoria's secret fashion show… Plus I'm sure I could get us a discount." I said, my smirk getting bigger as I saw a man around his mid twenties standing behind the ticket counter. "Hey, four tickets for flight 281" I said pulling cask out of the stolen wallet.

Deans P.O.V.

"Damnitt" I growled, slamming the phone back into the receiver and running a hand over my face. "Where are the girls?" I asked Sam.

"Plan fail?" Sam asked smirking at me.

"Shut up." I growled narrowing my eyes. "Let's just get this over with. Where are the girls?" I repeated, feeling my stomach tie itself into knots as the fact that I had to get on a plane really hit me for the first time.

"Over there" Sam said gesturing to a counter in a corner that Alice was leaning against, looking bored, while Akuma talked to the ticket guy.

I nodded and led the way over, feeling the knots in my stomach turn into a pit as we got closer. I took a few deep breaths as we stopped beside Alice. "Hey" I said giving her a small nod and leaning against the counter beside her. "What's she doing?" I asked looking at Akuma. She had pulled her shirt a bit lower than necessary, and was not-so-subtly flirting with the ticket guy.

"Getting four tickets for the price of two." Alice said shrugging like it was an everyday occurrence.

"Well she needs to hurry up. The plane leaves in 10 minutes." Sam said looking up at the flight 'Arrival and departure' board, as I dragged my eyes away from Akuma.

"Give her a minute." Alice said smiling and watching Akuma.

And sure enough Akuma waltzed over holding up four tickets. "Let's get this over with." She said smirking.

Akuma's P.O.V.

"You okay?" I asked looking over at Dean as the 'seat belt' sign flicked off, showing that we were allowed to move around the cabin as we please.

"Ya, fine." Dean said loosening his hold on the armrests to undo his seat belt as he took a deep breath.

"Okay..." I said, not fully believing him, but letting it slide, as I unbuckled my own seat belt and stood up. "Let's find, and kill, this son of a bitch." I said stretching. "Alice and I will go figure out if it's in this Amanda chick. If not, we'll talk to her. You two se if it's any of the passengers." I said stepping into the aisle.

Dean nodded and pulled what looked like an MP3 player out of his pocket.

"Uh, Dean?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. "What is that?"

"It's an EMF meter." Dean said proudly with a small smile "Home made."

"It looks like a broken MP3 player." Alice said giggling quietly.

"That's what it's made out of." Dean said giving us all a look.

"Awesome, good on you for being able to piece something like that together." I said absentmindedly. "Now let's go Alice." I said walking down the aisle to the back room where the flight attendants were, with Alice close behind.

Dean's POV

"We've been up and down this Aisle fifty times Sammy." I said stopping by our seats again. "We're starting to get weird looks." I said putting my EMF meter away.

"That's an exaggeration. More like five. Let's go check in with the girls." Sam said rolling his eyes at me and turning around, waiting for me to start walking.

"How longer do we have?" I asked walking towards the back of the plane and ignoring the looks people were giving us.

"14 minutes." Sam said checking his watch.

Akuma's P.O.V.

"Look, even if you don't believe us about the whole supernatural being thing, we need you to tell us if you've seen anything or anyone acting weird." I said blocking Amanda's path to get out of the small room.

"Chuck, the pilot of the first plane that crashed, is dead. And we're trying to stop it from happening again, and we need your cooperation to do that." Alice said standing on the other side of Amanda.

"Well… on the other flight this one guy had these… coal eyes." Amanda said biting her lip. "And earlier I thought I saw the co-pilot... but no… I was just seeing things." She said shaking her head. "I was just nervous about going on my first flight after the crash and thought I saw something from the last crash."

"You weren't seeing things Amanda, the demon prob- FUCK!" I growled stumbling forward a few steps when someone pushed me from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see Dean, and glared. "Watch it Dean." I said looking back at Amanda. "As I was saying the demon probably possessed the co-pilot as well… but we need to be sure…"

"Did you test her?" Dean asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Of course we tested her, or I wouldn't be questioning her about the demon." I said leaning stepping to the side.

"So... this is all… real?" Amanda asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"Yes, it is." Sam said, looking kind of sorry for the girl.

"Excuse me." I said and slipped past the boys, making sure to slam Dean into the wall, when I saw the co-pilot walk out of the bathroom at the front of the aisle. "Hey!" I called speed walking up the aisle. "Are you the pilot?!" I called, smiling when he turned around to face me.

"No, but I'm the co-pilot." He said looking at me.

"Perfect! Cristo." I said smiling sweetly, knowing my own eyes had gone black at the same time his did.

"Have a good flight miss." The co-pilot said, a smirk spreading across his face as he disappeared into the cock-pit.  
I took a moment to make sure my eyes would be back to normal before turning and walking down the aisle, to the back room. "It's him." I said opening the curtain.


	6. The Exorcism

The exorcism.

Akuma's P.O.V

Sam nodded and turned to Amanda. "Amanda?"

"Ya?" Amanda asked looking up at him, her eyes holding a scared look.

"I need you to go get the co-pilot and bring him back here." Sam said meeting her gaze calmly.

"Anyway you can think of," Sam said. "Maybe tell him something's broken back here."

"I don't know… I could lose my job…" Amanda said biting her lip nervously

"People could die." Alice said flatly. "We need you to hurry. We only have 5 minutes."

Amanda glanced at Alice and hesitated for a moment longer before she nodded. "I'll do what I can." She said walking past me.

A few minutes later Amanda had returned with the co-pilot and we took him down. In the end Alice and I were pressed against the wall in the small room, with not much space to get involved.

"You guys sure you don't want any help?" I asked watching Dean pull out a bottle of holy water, and instinctively pressing closer to the wall.

"No, we're fine." Sam said pinning the demons arms to his side.

"We've handled worse." Dean said opening the bottle.

I looked at Alice and rolled my eyes, before gasping in pain. My wrist exploded in pain and I shoved it behind my back as it started it steam. (How in the hell did he splash it that high?) I growled inwardly as I watched the Demons face go up in steam and slowly start healing from the burns.

"You okay?" Alice asked looking at me with a worried expression. "That looked pretty bad."

"Ya, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt too badly. I was mostly just shocked." I lied, giving her a reassuring smile. "Besides it was only a small amount" I said looking back at the demon.

"… About your girlfriend! She died screaming!" The demon said, laughing cruelly and causing Sam to loosen his grip.

"Ignore him Sammy." Dean said as Sam's face paled. "He's making shit up! He doesn't know!"

"Yes. We all make shit up. Every single one of us." The demon said meeting my eyes. "I'M not lying, but some of us… Well, let's just say that their whole LIFE is a lie." He said grinning maniacally.

"Dean, finish this bastard off before I do." I said keeping calm eye contact with the Demon until he looked away.

"Working on it" Dean said as Sam started reading the incantation for an exorcism.

And the world went white. My head exploded in pain and felt as if it was trying to split in two, and I could feel my body shaking. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the blinding light as a high pitched ringing started in my ears. I heard a mumbling and I felt myself being dragged somewhere. I felt air around me for a few moments before I was pushed onto something solid and groaned in pain. I called out for Alice as something wet leaked onto my cheeks. Moments later I saw black at the edges of my vision and felt myself being pulled into something warm before I gave into the blackness.

Dean's P.O.V.

I watched as the black smoke of the demon disappeared and just let go of the man that had just been possessed. "You okay Sammy?" I asked standing up and brushing myself off.

"He knew about Jess…" Sam said looking at me. His expression was slightly shocked, but held a sad and lost look.

"Like I said before, they read minds and make shit up." I said putting a hand on Sam's shoulder and looking up at him.

"I know…" Sam said taking a deep breath. "We should get back to our seats. The planes going to land soon." He said pushing past me.

"Everything's going to be fine Sammy." I said following him to our seats and crashing into him when he came to a sudden stop. "God Damnitt Sam, at least warn me when you're going to stop." I grumbled under my breath.

"What happened?" Sam asked, looking down at the seats the girls had taken.

"She has claustrophobia and it can get really bad sometimes. The back room was really small and crowded, so I guess it really got to her this time." I heard Alice say as I moved so I could see around Sam.

Alice was sitting in the aisle seat and had Akuma's head on her lap, and Akuma was curled into a ball. Her hair was stuck to her face as if she had been sweating, her skin was paler than usual and her eyes were rimmed with red. "Will she be okay?" I asked frowning slightly as I took my seat.

"She'll be fine." Alice said "She just needs to sleep it off." She said looking down at Akuma worriedly.

"Are you sure? Should we take her to a hospital or something?" I asked. "I'm not an expert, but I don't think claustrophobia gets this bad..."

"She'll be fine. There's no need for any hospitals." Alice said, her head shooting up. "She just needs to sleep it off." She repeated, and gave me a look that dared me to argue.

"Okay, you know what's best." I said holding my hands up in defeat, and adding "I told Bobby we didn't need any help, especially not from two girls." under my breath.


	7. Said To Much

Said to much

Akuma's P.O.V

By the time I finally regained consciousness it was dark. I rolled onto and glanced at the time coming from the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Midnight? Great." I muttered to myself and turned the radio on quietly. After a few more seconds of staring at the roof I stood up, stretched and looked around. Alice was curled up on the bed beside the spot I just vacated, and our bags were tossed on the empty extra bed. I assumed the guys had left and rolled my eyes. "They probably took off as soon as they could." I said quietly as I checked the fridge for beer, and sighed when I found none. As light poured into the room, I turned around to find Dean in nothing but shorts and leaning against the bathroom door frame.

"What was that? I didn't catch it." He said with a smirk.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering who took showers at midnight." I said noticing his wet chest and hair.

"Well you can add me to the list." Dean said with a chuckle as he shut off the bathroom light and walked over. "How you feeling? You looked like shit earlier."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I said sarcastically. "And I'm doing fine. Why are you still here? I thought you'd be glad to ditch us _girls_ as soon as you could."

"Sam was exhausted; Alice was worried sick and in no state to protect you if something happened, and you were out cold." Dean said with a shrug. "Besides if Bobby found out I left you two like that he'd kick my ass."

"Well thanks... I guess." I said struggling to keep eye contact. "I'm going to make coffee, you want some?" I asked turning and reaching into the cupboard above my head, and checking him out from the corner of my eye.

"Sure, who needs sleep anyways?" Dean asked sarcastically as I watched him run his eyes over my body.

"Obviously not you if you're taking showers at midnight." I replied, setting the cups on the counter and starting the coffee machine.

"Whatever." Dean said rolling his eyes and leaning against the counter beside me.

We sat in silence for a while before I asked a question that had been pulling at the back of my mind for a while. "Whose girlfriend was the demon talking about and what happened to her?"

Dean looked at me with a slightly shocked expression on his face. "She's Sam's girlfriend. Her name was Jess." He said glancing somewhere over my shoulder. "When I dropped Sam off at the college he was attending after his first hunt in a while he watched her die." He explained, looking back at me and meeting my eyes. "She was killed by a demon we call yellow eyes." He said, and it was all I could do not to flinch when my father's face flashed across my mind, his yellow eyes bright with anger.

"Oh... That's terrible… I'm sorry." I said, taking a deep breath and biting back the anger that usually showed up at the thought of my father.

"It's fine, it's not your fault." Dean said shrugging and looking around the room. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something else but shook his head and closed it again. We stood in a slightly awkward, slightly comfortable silence with the only sound coming from the radio until the coffee machine beeped a few minutes later, signaling it was done.

"You okay with having your coffee black? There's no cream or sugar." I said pouring coffee into the cups.

"Ya, that's fine." Dean said taking a sup for himself and staring at it for a minute before looking back at me. "How did you and Alice meet?" He asked his tone curios.

"What... What do you mean? We're sisters." I said, shocked at the question and not sure how to respond.

"But not by blood." Dean said shrugging and looking away again. "Sorry if it's too personal, I was just curios."

"No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it." I said running a hand through my hair. "Besides you answered a personal question so I guess it's only fair." I said. I took a deep breath and sipped my coffee and stared at the ground. "It was a long time ago, and I was pretty young. I was following what I thought was one vampire but it was around seven or eight. It was a trap and I fell right into it. I got bitten quite a few times, and I guess Alice's dad heard me scream, because he came running with Alice right behind him. They killed quite a few vampires, but one or two got away and by the time it was safe to check on me I had lost quite a lot of blood. Next thing I knew I was in the back of the thunderbird all patched up and Alice was telling me I was safe and they were going to take care of me. I didn't really like that idea at first; I wasn't very trusting at the time." I said with a laugh. "I ran away three or four times, and they chased after me and found me every time. That's when I realized they weren't going to give up on me so I stopped running, and the rest is history." I said staring at the ground and silently cursing myself for saying that much.

"How long were you alone?" I heard him ask.

"I ran away from my dad when I was ten. But it felt like I was alone a lot longer." I said with a shrug and another deep breath.

"I know how that feels." Dean said setting his cup on the counter.

I shrugged and set my barley touched coffee on the counter. "I'm going to have a shower." I said walking to the bathroom, not wanting to slip up and say anything that could get me killed. A few minutes after I started the water and got into the shower I heard a door open and close and an engine. When I got out he was gone.


	8. Crazy Bitch

Crazy bitch.

Akuma's P.O.V.

"Come on Akuma, just get up there and sing!" Alice said, poking me with her elbow. "You dragged me here! You owe me."

I rolled my eyes and took a shot. "If you really want me to sing, I'll do it on the way to the hotel, not in a bar filled with drunken people. You know I keep my jamming to the car." I said with a smile. I had managed to drag Alice to a bar with me, and it just so happened to be karaoke night. It was our first night back in the states since the plane case two months ago, and I wanted to have some fun at one of the more stereotypical U.S. bars.

"Come on, just one song?" Alice begged. "Why don't you sing crazy bitch? That's like… You're all time favorite song!"

"Correction, it's my theme song. And I'm not singing it in a bar filled with horny guys. They'll get the wrong impression." I said putting on my best 'innocent' face.

Alice looked at me and burst into laughter. "Don't act innocent. The way you're dressed ALREADY gives them the wrong… or right… Impression." She said gesturing to the tight skinny jeans, and my low cut tank top that was covered with my favorite leather jacket.

"Well I'm more of a seducer than a seducee." I said shrugging and stealing her beer.

"I don't think seducee is a word Akuma." Alice said rolling her eyes. "Now get your ass on stage and sing me a song."

"God Damnitt, fine." I grumbled, knowing she wouldn't give up until she got her way. I spun around on the bar stool and was about to jump off when I saw them walk in. "looks like I'm keeping the rocking Inside Sirius."

"Why?" Alice asked giving me a weird look.

"They're here." I said glancing at Alice as the boys caught sight of us.

"Who?" Alice asked, following my gaze as they walked up. "Oh."

Deans P.O.V.

"Sounds like its karaoke night" I said as me and Sam walked into a bar with the sound of country music and off tune singing blasting from speakers around the room. "They could've at least put on some decent music."

I could barely hear Sam laugh over the music as the song changed to something popish and someone else started to sing. "Well a bar's a bar and I bet there's a lot more drunk girls for you to hit on here Dean." He said, smirking down at me.

"Oh shut up. I hook up with lots of sober chicks to." I said hitting Sam in the arm. I looked around, taking in what seemed like a bar you'd see on a college campus in a movie. There was a dance floor packed with people, a stage where bands would usually perform, and a bar off to the side. "Wow, you sure know how to pick them Sammy." I said sarcastically.

Sam didn't reply right away and I glanced up to see him staring at two chicks sitting at the bar. "Hey, doesn't that look like the girls?" he asked, frowning slightly.

I followed his gaze and inwardly groaned when I saw Akuma staring at us with slight shock in her blue eyes. "That is them." I said following Sam as he walked over.

Akuma's P.O.V.

"Hey." I heard Alice say beside me as Sam and Dean stopped in front of us.

"Hey" Sam said smiling at us.

"Hello." I said giving him a small smile back as Dean muttered something about getting a Drink and walked over to the bartender.

"How have you guys been?" Alice asked cheerfully and I winced at her overly obvious attempt to be friendly to the boys.

"Good, we've had a few more cases in the last two months that have gone quite well. And you?" Sam replied, making an even more obvious attempt at being nice.

"Good, we just got back from Canada. We had a bunch of successful cases there." Alice said smiling a bit wider.

I rolled my eyes at Alice and Sam and turned back around in my seat, sipping the stolen beer and tapping my nails on the counter to the beat of a song I didn't know as dean walked over.

"Hey." Dean said, sitting beside me and setting his own beer down on the counter.

"Hey." I said, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. "What brings you to this club-bar-thing?" I asked.

"I let Sam pick." Dean said rolling his eyes. "That's a mistake I WON'T be making again. What brings you here?"

"Only bar around the motel for a while." I said shrugging and staring at my beer. "What brings you to the town?" I asked

"Passing through, Sam and I are in between cases at the moment." Dean said sipping his beer. "What about you?"

"Vampires." I said with a shrug sipping my beer and feeling a pit form in my stomach at the thought of them. "They've been killing people for about a week. We got here an hour or two ago, thought I'd drag Alice out to have some fun before the case. We've been working nonstop." I said glancing at her from the corner of my eyes, the corners of my mouth twitching slightly as I watched her joke around with Sam. I lifted my eyes to Deans after feeling him stare at me for a while. "Are you going to say something or just stare all night?" I asked raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly. "Because you should take a picture, it'll last longer."

Dean rolled his eyes and took another swig of his beer. "I was going to ask if you guys wanted help, but you were staring off into space, so I was waiting for you to pull yourself back to reality."

"Well thank you for waiting, but I still would've heard you. And as for the offer, thanks but no thanks, we can handle this case by ourselves." I said finishing my beer.

"Whatever you say Akuma." Dean said rolling his eyes.

I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair looking at the stage where some young teenage guy was singing a song about sex and drugs. "Why do people even like this shit?" I grumbled to myself shaking my head and looking away.

"Exactly what I was thinking, what they need here is some god old rock and roll." Dean said shaking his head.

I laughed and nodded, standing up. "I need to grab something from my car. I'll be right back." I said walking out of the bar.

Deans P.O.V

I nodded and watched Akuma walk out the bar, a bad feeling forming in my stomach. Shaking my head I took another sip of my beer. "You're imagining things." I said to myself and moved over a few seats so I could join into Alice and Sam's conversation about the best way to kill a werewolf.

Akuma's P.O.V.

"Where is it?" I grumbled to myself, digging around in the back seat of Sirius looking for the small pendant either Sam or Dean had left at the hotel the last time we saw them. "I swear I put it back here…"

"Looking for this?" A female voice asked behind me. I froze and slowly turned around looking at a woman with tan skin and blonde hair, a dark smile pulling at her lips. In her left hand she was holding a pendant on the end of a string and I narrowed my eyes climbing out of my car.

"How the hell did you get into my car?!" I demanded.

"Lock picking my dear Akuma." The woman said grinning and slipping the pendant into her pocket.

"What do you want?" I asked, forcing myself to be calm.

"Revenge." The woman said her eyes darkening.

"What do you mean?" I asked, moments before I was forced onto the pavement, with her kneeling on my stomach.

"Your pretty little ginger girlfriend killed my family. I finally found you and now it's time for revenge." She said tilting her head as her fangs made their way out of her gums. "I thought killing all these people in the small town would attract you. My brother didn't believe me. But I was right." She said with a cruel laugh.

"When did she murder your family? I've been with her every day since I met her except for that one year. And she barley hunted. She was too busy looking for me!" I said trying to distract her as I gathered my thoughts getting ready to hit her with a psychic blast.

"You're twenty four, right?" The blonde woman asked, digging her knee deeper into my rib.

"Yes, why does that matter?"

"That makes the answer about 10 years ago." The woman said leaning down near my neck. "My brother and I are going to have fun tonight." She said digging her teeth into my shoulder.

"Get the hell away from me. I'm not going to let you get that close to killing me again." I said putting it together as I threw her off of me with a weak psychic blast.

"Oh sweetie, that wasn't a good Idea." She said standing up again and brushing herself off. "I wonder how much humanity a demonic vampire would have… If you'd even survive, I guess we'll ask my dearest brother." She said pulling a knife out of her boot.

I felt a pit form in my stomach as I stared at the knife and sucked in a deep breath. (God I hope the music isn't too loud.) I thought, letting out an ear piercing Scream a second before she dug the knife into my side.

Deans P.O.V.

"Did you guys hear that?" Alice asked frowning and tilting her head.

"Hear what?" Sam asked frowning at her.

"I swear I just heard a scream." she said shaking her head. "I'm probably imagining things."

"No… I think I heard it to…" I said setting my beer down and looking around, the bad feeling in my stomach getting worse.

Sam stood up and scanned the room. "Did it come from outside?" He asked.

"Possibly." Alice said jumping off of her chair.

"Well we better go check." I said looking at the empty seat beside me and swearing as my thoughts clicked. "Shit! Akuma went out to her car to get something." I said pulling a knife out of my pocket.

"Fuck!" Alice said, running out the door.

I exchanged a look with Sam and we ran after her.


	9. Blood and Lockets

Blood and Lockets

Alice's P.O.V.

I sat in the hotel room staring at the beer in my hand and listening to the boys whispering on the other side of the room. When we had gotten outside about two hours ago we had found blood splatters across the ground and across the side of Akuma's car, with the back door ajar.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked, walking up and sitting across from me.

"I'm doing fine." I lied, looking up from my beer. "Is the bar going to show us the security tapes?"

"Ya, but we have to talk to the police to see it." Sam said giving me a sympathetic look. (Don't give me that look. I don't need your sympathy. I need my sister.) I thought angrily as he started speaking again. "Bobby's on his way, he decided he didn't want to sit back on this one." He said running a hand through his hair.

"That's good; Bobby's good at keeping her calm…" I said, absentmindedly sipping my beer.

Sam nodded and opened his mouth to say something else as there was a knock at the door. We exchanged a look frowning and I glanced up at Dean who was already walking to the door. I stood up, walking around the table a pit forming in my stomach. Bobby wouldn't get here this fast and probably wouldn't knock. And as far as we knew only Akuma knew what room we were in.

"There's no one here." Dean said, opening the door and looking around outside.

"What's on the handle?" I asked my heart sinking as the sun glinted off of something hanging on the handle. (It can't be…)

"My amulet… and a… locket. They're both covered in blood." Dean said opening the locket, his face paling slightly.

"It's Akuma's." I said reaching forward and grabbing the heart shaped locket from him. And snapping it shut. "The woman with black hair is her mom. That's why the eyes are green and not blue." I said answering the question written all over his face as I tucked the locket into my pocket.

Malory's P.O.V.

"Did you really have to give them the necklaces Zack?" I asked giving my brother a look. "I quite liked the locket."

"It was necessary. We want to scare the red-head and lure her here to watch the demons death, do we not?" Zack asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"True, but we need to do it without the Winchesters getting involved." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "They're a real pain in the ass."

"Well first things first with that. Intercept Singer and lead a trail for the boys to find him elsewhere, but keep him here. They'll be distracted and we'll have the red-head to ourselves." Zack said giving me a dark smile as he stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe it's my turn to have some fun with the demon. I believe some pictures will help this process along nicely." He said walking away into one of the many rooms of the abandoned factory we were in.

I rolled my eyes at my brother and grabbed the keys to his old pick up tuck and walked out the front door. (Time to have some fun with the old man.) I thought, a smirk spreading across my face.

Akuma's P.O.V.

I lifted my head as I heard the door click and felt a growl form deep in my chest. "What do you want?" I asked as a brown haired green eyed blood sucker stepped into the room and around the devils trap, a smirk spread wide across his face. (Come closer, I'll wipe that smirk off your mother fucking face.)

"Oh just something to drink, your blood is so delicious. It's quite addicting. I'm surprised no one's tried it before." The man said with a laugh. "Besides, I thought your friend would like some pictures."

"Keep A- keep her out of this! It's me you want, I'M the reason your family got killed." I snapped, jumping to my feet, anger taking over me. "I'M the one who tracked you down. I'M the one who caught their attention!" I said and felt a dark grin forming on my face. "I'm the reason your family's dead." I said catching my reflection in his eyes and laughing. My eyes were pure black, my hair was wild looking and there was blood splattered across my paler than usual face. (Perfect.) I thought, tossing my head back in laughter.

"Watch your mouth, or you're going to make this harder on yourself." The man said narrowing his eyes. I could see the rage and laughed even harder at how easily I could push his buttons when I was the captive.

"It's quite sad that a full grown and supposedly very powerful Vampire couldn't take down one demon that barley uses her powers without using the element of surprise and then having the brother stick the demon in a devils trap." I said looking at him with a now completely straight face. "I think your family would be quite ashamed if they were still alive. But maybe they would be proud since it took five of you to take me down when I was fourteen."

"Get ready to smile for the camera sweet heart." The man said jumping on me and digging his teeth into the front of my neck as we hit the ground.

"Good luck getting a picture that makes me look vulnerable." I said as he pulled away, and gave me one more dark look before biting me again.

Malory's P.O.V

"Where are you going now old man?" I grumbled to myself, pulling up behind a car parked on the side of the highway. "Are you going to try to out run me? That's not a very good idea." I said climbing out and watching the hunter disappear into a small chunk of trees. "But I do like a challenge." I said chasing after him.

Deans P.O.V

I sat down at the table across from Sam as the shower started in the bathroom. "This is fantastic." I said sarcastically and ran a hand over my face as I leaned back in the chair.

"I just hope Bobby gets here soon." Sam said looking at something on his computer. "He might know something that'll help us find her."

"God I hope so." I said taking an un-opened beer from the table and taking a swig. "Have you found anything on the attacks yet?"

"Ya, the people that were killed were found at home, or wherever they had been before the murder. If there was any camera's around they were broken." Sam said frowning. "The only thing that matches is the camera's being broken, so either this is something else or they wanted Akuma."

"Well we need to find out what it is, because we can't just go looking around town without a clue what we're looking for."

"I'll try to find something else, but I don't know what will show up."

"It's still the vampires." Alice said from the direction of the bathroom.

"How do you know?" I asked frowning. (That girl moves eerily quiet…)

"Akuma told you how we met right Dean?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "Ya you and your dad saved her from some vampires, some got a way but most were killed…" I said putting it together. "Wait… are you saying…"

"Ya, the vampires that are here are the ones from that night."


	10. Ding dong the Bitch is Dead

Ding Dong the Bitch is dead.

Alice's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to find myself in a room with blood splattered on the walls and covering the floor, as if there had been a fight. I dragged my eyes from the walls to the middle of the room and felt my jaw drop.

I hadn't seen her this pissed since the night with the demons when she was 17. Her eyes were completely black with a dull, yellow tint and she had her head tossed back in laughter, revealing sharpened teeth. Her skin was deathly pale and there was blood smeared across her skin and clothing. I forced myself to look away, feeling fear form in my stomach as I looked at the ground and saw a devils trap partially hidden by blood. (No. FUCK! This isn't good. The vampires know!)

I lifted my eyes again when the laughter in the room fell silent and took a step back, hitting the wall at the sight. The vampire had jumped on Akuma and bit into her throat. He lifted his head at something she said and took a picture a dark smirk going across his face, blood and flesh surrounding his mouth. "No! Akuma!" I screeched as the room went black.

I bolted up into a sitting position on the bed I was in, panting as if I had just run a marathon. I stared at the wall for a few seconds before dropping my head into my hands, trying to get the image of Akuma and the vampire out of my head.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Sam asked and I looked up to find him standing in the doorway of the room.

"Did we get any pictures?" I asked, my sounding holding the same shock I was feeling from the dream.

"W-what?" Sam stuttered, stepping inside the room, his face paling.

"Did. We. Get. Any. Pictures?" I demanded, standing up-not that it made any difference- and narrowing my eyes, my anger taking over the shock.

Sam stared at me for a minute before he looked away and nodded. "Ya, they arrived yesterday morning." He said softly.

"How could you not tell me?! You should have shown me! It's been three days and I've had no way of knowing if she was alive or not! AND YOU HID IT FROM ME!" I yelled, taking my anger out on him. I knew it was wrong but there was no one else around to yell at.

"Look I'm sorry. I wanted to show you but me and Dean agreed it would be better not to." He said looking down at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"You… I just… Ugh. Fine. It's not your fault I guess." I grumbled, shoving my anger into a corner of my mind. (God damned puppy dog eyes make it impossible to stay mad.) I thought grumpily as I sat down at the table.

"How'd you find out about the pictures anyways? Dean took them and hid them in the Impala." Sam said frowning as he sat across from me.

(Shit.) I thought and felt my stomach drop as I met his eyes. I hadn't thought he would ask about how I knew about the pictures when I freaked out about the pictures. (Fuck. Let's just hope this doesn't get me killed.) "I had a dream" I explained, dropping my gaze to the table. "But it was more like a vision. And it already happened if the pictures got here yesterday morning.

Malory's P.O.V.

"God Damnitt!" I growled as another branch ripped my silk shirt. "Aren't you tired of running? It's been two god damned days." I muttered to myself.

"I was just going to ask that."

The voice came from behind me and I turned around to see the old hunter brandishing a machete.

"A machete? Very cliché." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "So you're here to finish what the others couldn't?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Right after you tell me where Akuma is." The hunter said calmly, his eyes holding a look of complete anger.

"Why does everyone care about her so much? You know, I think it's the fact that she's gotten around so much. I've hear she's been with almost as much girls as guys. Do you think that's true? I wouldn't be surprised." I said looking around for an escape. The bastard had backed me into a wall of brambles.

"Don't even think about running blondie." The hunter said completely ignoring my comment. "Now, where is she?"

I stared at him for a few seconds before I started laughing. "You honestly think I'd tell you? Because you're completely wrong. But I'll give you a hint. You're nowhere close. You may be after tonight though." I said and attacked.

I barely had time to see the sun glint off the blade before it hit my neck and everything went black.

Deans P.O.V

"Where the hell are you Bobby? You should have been here yesterday!" I grumbled into the phone as I parked my baby in front of the motel room. I was freaking out enough over the act that we had two vampires hell bent on murdering Akuma, and seemed to be dragging it out judging by the pictures, without having to worry about Bobby going missing as well.

"I was just taking care of some business. Give me fifteen minutes to get there. I'll explain in person." Bobby replied. I could hear the eye roll in his voice and bit back a smart ass comment.

"All right, but hurry up." I said hanging up and walking into the room, carrying a bag filled with food and beer.

"Hey." Sam said looking up from where he sat beside Alice on the couch, a frown on his face.

"Did I miss something? Did something else show up?" I asked setting the bag on the table.

"No, I was just thinking." Sam said standing up. "Any news on bobby?" He asked walking over.

"He said he had some business to do or something, he'll be here in fifteen minutes. In the mean time I have burgers, pie, and beer." I said pulling everything out of the bag.

"Thank god. I'm starving. Out of my way." Alice said walking over and reaching for a burger.

I gave her a slightly shocked look as I grabbed some pie and a beer. That was the most I'd her say since the necklaces arrived.

We had all eaten and finished most of the beer when Bobby showed up looking freshly showered. "About time." I said looking up from the pictures we were studying, trying to find hints as to where Akuma was being held.

"Hey, give me a break. I just killed a blood sucker." Bobby said giving me a look.

"You did what?" Alice asked looking up from the pictures in shock.

"A blonde blood sucker was following me. I lost her in some woods on the side of the road, circled around, got a weapon and trapped her. I asked where Akuma was but all she would say was we aren't anywhere close, and then she attacked so I had to kill her." Bobby said with a shrug as he sat down.

"Well let's hope the other one doesn't find out." Alice said running a hand through her hair and glancing at the pictures again. "It'll be even more pissed."

"Well we'll just have to find them before it finds out then." I said opening another beer.

"What are these?" Bobby asked picking up a picture, his eyes widening slightly. "Balls."

"They got here yesterday morning. The vampire thought it would send us some pictures after it dropped off my pendant and Akuma's locket." I said a phone went off, blasting Crazy Bitch by Buck cherry.

"Akuma!" Alice said jumping up and running to her bag and digging her phone out. I exchanged a look with Sam and Bobby and looked back at her. "It's my ring tone for Akuma. " She said and flipped her phone open hitting a couple of buttons that I assumed were talk and speaker. "Akuma?" She asked, her voice holding a small amount of hope.

"Wrong. Guess again." A male voice said from the other end of the line.

"What do you want?" Alice asked, her voice going cold.

"I just wanted to see how you were holding up." The voice said with a laugh. "I think your sister misses you, would you like to visit her?"

Akuma's P.O.V

I stood up as the vampire walked into the room holding a two-by-four in his hands. "Oh are we playing a game?" I asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"A game of sorts." The vampire said with a dark smile as he stepped closer and hit me across the head with the piece of wood, knocking me out cold.

When I regained consciousness, I was sitting in a slightly larger room, tied to a chair with a gag in my mouth and in a slightly larger devils trap than before. As I blinked to let my eyes adjust to the bright lights I slowly regained my hearing. After a moment I heard the vampire talking to someone in another room and concentrated on his voice trying to catch what he was saying.

"…If you want to meet, I'll be waiting at the bar at eight. And if you know what's good for your sister, you'll come alone."

(Asshole!) I growled inwardly as I pulled at the ropes binding me. (God fucking Damnitt. I hate these fucking devils traps.) I thought angrily as the blood sucker walked in.

"Ah, you're finally awake." He said smirking and pulling the gag out of my mouth.

"Drugs are an easier and way simpler way to seduce someone." I said immediately and smirked at the look I got.

"Well from what I've heard you get with anything with two legs and a heartbeat, so I wouldn't need the drugs anyways." He shot back.

I rolled my eyes and ran my tongue over my dry lips. "So you still think I need to be put in a trap? It's an honor that you think I'm that much of a danger."

"It's an extra precaution." He replied, undoing the ropes and stepping back a safe distance as I rubbed my wrists.

"Then why the ropes if I'm in a trap? Scared I might run away when I'm passed out?" I asked cockily.

"No. I was transporting you. In the case you woke up, it would take you a while to get out, and I would be able to stop you." The man said walking towards a door.

"Wait!" I called as he opened it, revealing the outside.

"What?" He asked, looking at me over his shoulder.

"Can I have a mirror? I want to look pretty for my killing." I said with a sarcastic smile. I honestly just wanted to look less dead. With all the blood I had lost I probably looked like Casper the-not-so-friendly ghost.

The man stared at me for a while then laughed. "I guess you deserve one dyeing wish." He said and walked out, leaving me to watch the door shut behind him.

A while later-it felt like a few hours- I heard the door open and looked up from the rope I was tying into multiple knots. "Thank you." I said as he set down the duffel bags he was holding and handed me a decent sized mirror.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes. I have some more errands to run." He said giving me a look that told me not to try anything.

"And I care why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You only have half hour to live. You have fifteen minutes alone. Enjoy." He said walking out again.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at the mirror. My skin was about as pale as a fresh corpse, with a slightly green tinge at the edges of my face. My hair was black as ever, but seemed blacker in contrast to my skin. And my eyes-which were back to blue now- stood out more than ever. I licked my thumb and rubbed at some blood that was dried to my face and sighed looking away from the mirror. "I can't let this happen. I can't let her lose me to." I said to myself and looked at the devils trap. "It's burnt into the ground… if I can get him to scuff it so it breaks I can kill him and get out of here…" I thought out loud and looked back at the mirror in my hands, and broke it into two halves over my knee without a second thought.


	11. Last Resort

Last resort.

Alice's P.O.V

"Guys please." I begged looking at them all. "You have to let me go! It could be our only chance to save her!"

"You could get both of you killed." Bobby said gruffly. "If it's managed to keep Akuma this long, it could catch you to."

(If you only knew the real reason he still has her you wouldn't be saying that.) I thought bitterly as I glared at Bobby. "He's going to kill her anyways. If he really wants her dead he's going to kill her." I said flatly.

"It's better if only one of you die instead of both of you." Dean said and I turned my glare on him.

"I'd rather die with her than lose her." I said the anger in my voice getting more noticeable with every word. "She's all I have left. You guys have each other, and Bobby and a father even if he isn't there you have him. All I have is Akuma and all she has is me. If she dies I'm alone and if I die, she's alone. And if I can't save her why am I even here. WHAT PURPOSE DO I HAVE IF I CAN'T SAVE MY SISTER?!" I demanded, my voice getting louder.

"She can take care of herself, and whatever happens, happens. I'm not letting you go on a suicide mission." Bobby said sternly. "Now sit your ass down. Dean, go get food and alcohol. Make it strong. It's going to be a long night."

Akuma's P.O.V.

By the time the blood sucker returned, I was standing in the middle of the devils trap holding the smaller, slightly duller half of the mirror to my forearm, "Hello." I said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" The blood sucker asked looking at the glass in my hand as he set the video camera in his hand down.

"I decided that I'm not giving you the honor of killing me when I can do it myself." I said, my smile growing wider at the panic on his face. (You don't like it when things don't go your way do you?) I thought to myself with a laugh. "And I thought you would make a better audience than my sister."

"Put. The. Mirror. Down." The blood sucker said, slowly stepping towards me. "Or I'll make your death even more painful."

"I don't think you could make my murder more painful than my suicide." I said digging the mirror into my arm just below the elbow and dragging it down to my wrist. The next second the blood sucker started running at me and I stepped back, hitting the invisible wall the trap created. "You can't stop me." I said repeating the process.

"I can try." He growled, his fangs shooting out of his ums as he reached into the circle.

"Wrong move." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him in a way that made his foot drag through the outer line of the circle. I smirked darkly and took another step back, tossing him towards a wall, adrenalin pumping through my veins. I was free.

Deans P.O.V.

"You guys couldn't handle her?" I asked raising my eyebrow as I walked into the motel room to find Alice tied to a chair. "A grown man and a giant against a midget and you had to tie her to a chair?" I asked setting a bag filled with fast food down on the table and putting vodka, rum, and beer beside it.

"It was tiring having to hold her down. Besides, she bites." Sam said giving me a look when I snickered. "Anyways what did you get?"

"Burgers fries pies and alcohol." I said pulling out the pie out and grabbing a beer.

"Ya, because food is so important." Alice snapped, pulling against the ropes.

"Calm down Alice. If he really wants you there he won't kill her. We need to be calm and think this over." Bobby said giving her a look.

"Have some food, you might feel better." Sam said untying her and blocking her path to the door.

"Alcohol works better." I said avoiding her eyes. I knew I would feel the same if Sam and I were in that position, but we couldn't risk letting her go. We could only hope Alice not showing up would buy us some time.

"Can I at least phone him back? To try and buy us some time?" Alice asked, taking the bottle of vodka and a burger.

Me, Bobby, and Sam all exchanged looks and Bobby nodded.

"Thank you." Alice said and picked up the phone.

Akuma's P.O.V

I heard my phone go off somewhere in the distance, blasting Alice's ringtone and turned my head, trying to find the source, momentarily forgetting the task at hand. A moment later, the vampire jumped on my back and pinned me to the ground. "Game over." He said biting into the back of my neck as if he was trying to break my spine.

"No, not really." I said taking a deep breath. I concentrated on a psychic blast and winced when he flew backwards, ripping out a chunk of skin. "Mother fucker." I growled reaching forward and grabbing the piece of mirror I had dropped.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" He growled from somewhere behind me.

"I try." I said with a smirk and rolled onto my back, knocking his feet out from under him and standing up, feeling blood drip from my neck and down my back, getting soaked up by my already blood covered clothes. "This is going to be a bitch to explain." I grumbled and kicked the vampire in the side when he tried to get up. "Karma's a bitch, and I'm her messenger." I said pinning him under me and pressing the glass to his neck.

"Hope you enjoy this." The vampire spat, his eyes filled with rage.

"Oh I will .Don't worry." I said and started to saw at his neck. "This is what you get when you mess with my family." I snarled and kept eye contact until they went dull.

When I finished sawing I stood up and swayed, blinking black dots out of my vision. "Fuck." I said walking towards the door. All there was to do now was run. Run and find Alice to show her I was okay.

My jacket was hanging on a chair beside the door and I grabbed it, throwing it over my shoulders as I stumbled into the night and towards a road with a few cars on it. "Just stay standing. You can make it." I muttered to myself. "Just to the highway, then you'll get to her. She's just down the highway."

I made it to the side of the road before I collapsed.

Alice's P.O.V

I set the phone down after getting voice mail for the fifth time in a row and took another swig of vodka. "No one's picking up." I said finishing the bottle and running a hand through my hair. "This isn't good. She could be DEAD." I said, feeling panic well up in my chest.

"Calm down. It was supposed to meet you a few minutes ago. It could still be waiting, hoping you'll show up. And the phone could be in the car, or wherever it's holding Akuma." Sam said and I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Maybe… Hopefully." I said looking up to see a worried looking Bobby. I took a deep breath and reached for some food when the phone started to ring.

Luke's P.O.V.

I slammed on my breaks as a dark figure fell onto the road a few feet ahead of me, and skidded to a stop. "Jesus Christ." I said to myself thanking god that I was using the older highway that night. I put my car into park and got out, walking around the front and freezing at the sight.

The woman had black hair that was caked in blood and dust. Her clothes were torn and the revealed skin was covered in cuts, bites and bruises. Some old and some very, very recent. I stepped closer to see better and covered my mouth at the sight of the back of her neck and her arms. I stepped back and called 911, taking deep, calming breaths.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"A woman just collapsed on the highway in front of me. She's bleeding from multiple cuts and bites and she's barley breathing." I said running a hand through my hair. "I'm on the old highway by the abandoned factory."

The police and an ambulance arrived about fifteen minutes later and bombarded me, and a person who had stopped behind me, with questions.

"And you just found her here?" An officer asked.

"She came out of nowhere and collapsed in front of me." I repeated for about the hundredth time. "I hit the brakes, got out looked at her condition and phoned you guys. I didn't touch her." I said watching the paramedics load the woman into the ambulance and take off.

"Are you aware this is the girl that was kidnapped three days ago?" The officer asked, jotting notes down on his note pad.

"She was?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in shock. It was all over the news and all anyone in the small town I lived in would talk about. "I didn't recognize her." I said looking back at the officer. "She's the one with the weird blue eyes right?"

"Yes sir." The officer said closing the note pad. "You're free to go. Thank you for your time."

"Ya, no problem." I said, still in shock as I got into my car and drove away.

Alice's P.O.V.

I glanced at the phone after it rang for the second time and hesitantly picked it up, still not recognizing the number. "Hello?" I asked, holding the phone to my ear.

"Hello, is this Alyssa Coopers sister?" A woman's voice asked from the other end of the line.

"Speaking." I said feeling my heart drop and catching my breath. (Please don't let this be what I think it is...) I thought, biting my lip.

"This is the police. Your sister was found. She's in the hospital in critical condition." The woman said, softly as if she was scared I would freak out.

"Thank you! I'll be there soon!" I said, feeling as if a weight had just been lifted off of my chest as I hung up. "Come on! We have to go!" I said gathering my stuff and tossing it in my bag.

"Go where?" Dean asked giving me a confused look.

"To the hospital. Akuma's there and she's going to freak if she wakes up alone… well she'll freak anyways but let's try to get there before she wakes up!" I said, barley containing my excitement as I grabbed my bags and the keys to Akuma's car.

"They found her?" Sam asked, shocked as he stood up.

"Yep! Either she saved herself or they found her and saved her, but it doesn't matter because she's alive! Now hurry!" I said running out to the thunderbird.

Akuma's P.O.V

(I can't breathe.) I thought as my eyes shot open. I could feel the tube in my throat and tried to reach for it, only to find my hands strapped to the bed. (What the hell?!) I thought as I started freaking out and coughing, trying to get the tube out.

A few moments later a doctor and a nurse came in with some tools and started trying to calm me down as they got the tube out. "Alyssa, if you don't calm down we're going to have to give you morphine." The nurse said sternly.

"I'll calm down when someone gets me clothes and I can leave!" I spat when the tube was out.

"I'm sorry but that's not possible. You've lost too much blood, and there's no one to take care of you and bring you back if needed." The nurse said getting a needle as I pulled against the restraints. "And I'm sorry but I have no choice but to give you morphine if you aren't going to calm down."

"That won't be necessary." A familiar, gruff, voice said from the doorway and the nurse and I both looked up to see Bobby.

"Dad!" I said, smiling tiredly but widely.

"You're Mr. Cooper?" The nurse asked, setting the needle down and giving Bobby a doubtful look.

"Damn right. Now would you kindly un-strap my daughter so we can go? Her sister, Fiancé, cousin and I have been worried sick and would like to spend some time with her." Bobby said glaring at the nurse.

"Fiancé?" The nurse and I asked in unison.

Bobby nodded and pushed Dean forward, and I bit back a protest.

"We were really worried." Dean said looking as pissed as I felt.

"Oh, of course!" The nurse said and un-strapping my arms and unhooking the IV. "Do you have any clothes for her?" She asked, giving me a look when I started to scratch at my bandages.

"Yes of course!" Alice said walking past Dean. "I'll stay and help. We'll meet you three in the lobby." She said, and closed the door when everyone else left.

"I am going to MURDER Bobby." I said sitting up and digging through my bag. "He couldn't just say we were cousins or something? Why did he have to say we were engaged?" I grumbled.

Dean's P.O.V.

"Really Bobby? Fiancé?" I asked quietly, glaring at him.

"I was on the spot." Bobby said with a shrug and a chuckle. As he sat down in the lobby, obviously relieved that Akuma was safe.

"Did you see the look on Akuma's face Bobby?" Sam asked trying hard not to laugh overly loud. "It was priceless! Good thing the nurse didn't see it though."

"I didn't. I was trying to hard not to laugh at Dean's face." Bobby said laughing a bit harder.

"Shove it." I grumbled sitting down and crossing my arms over my chest.

A few minutes later Alice and Akuma walked into the lobby. "Let's go. I need a shower and sleep." Akuma said looking uncomfortable.

"Obviously." I said standing up "You look like shit."

"I look better than you." Akuma said, giving me a glare and walking past me towards the door.

Alice rolled her eyes. "There's a hotel about an hour away. I think its called bluebird motel or something like that. Meet us there." She said following Akuma.

"Smooth." Sam said smirking at me.

"Whatever. Let's go."


	12. Back On the Road

Back on the road

Akuma's P.O.V

"Time to get up Akuma."

"Five more minutes." I muttered, rolling onto my back and stretching. It had been two days since everyone got me from the hospital, and Alice and the boys had decided it would be best if we took a couple of days off so I could get some rest. I argued against that for a good hour in the parking lot and longer when they told me they weren't going to let me drive. They eventually won and Bobby had left after making me promise not to look for any cases. Like I could, Alice wouldn't let me touch the computer.

Turns out making me not drive was the right decision, because I passed out as soon as Alice started driving and woke up in a hotel room. Sam had apparently had to carry me in after they tried, and failed to wake me up. When I finally woke up I was in some hotel room at a hotel called the pelican motel. Rest was exactly what I needed, because even though it had been two days my wounds still weren't fully healed. And that worried me, because I had a faster healing record than most Demons.

"You have to get up. We have a case." Alice said from beside the bed.

"What's it on?" I asked opening my eyes and sitting up, running a hand through my hair. It may have only been two days at a hotel and about three days locked up with that vampire-from what I heard- but it felt like I had been cooped up indoors for weeks, and I was itching to get working on a case.

"People have been found in their houses with slits on their wrists and throats. They bled out." Alice said picking up her bag and giving me a look. "Hurry up. The boys are waiting in their car"

"You guys should've woke me up earlier." I said rubbing my eyes and standing up, stretching again.

"We tried." Alice said rolling her eyes at me as she pulled her messy red hair back into a pony tail before tossing my keys at me. "Now hurry up. Dean won't stop bitching and I'm about ready to knock him on his ass." She said walking out of the room.

"Tell him to pull the stick out of his ass." I called after her, quickly changing into skinny's and a tank top. I slipped my jacket over my shoulders and grabbed my keys from where they landed on the bed before tossing my hair into a ponytail. I walked out of the hotel room and scratched the bandage on the back of my neck.

Sam's P.O.V.

"Dean would you shut up?" I demanded, glaring at my brother. "Stop your bitching. She lost a lot of blood. Of course she's going to sleep a lot. And by what she said I'm surprised she can even stand. So get over it." I said, I was getting really tired of Deans constant bull shit bitching about Akuma. It was a waste of breath and made no sense.

"I don't see why you're defending the bitch. She's wasting our time; we need to get working on this case." Dean said, glaring at me from the driver's side.

"Because you're attacking her unnecessarily." I said looking out the windshield with an eye roll. "Look, there she is. Now you can stop your bitching and we can go."

Alice's P.O.V

I tossed my bag into the back seat of the thunder bird and sat in the front seat, stretching my short legs out in front of me, rubbing my eyes. The voices started talking to me through my dreams again. Telling me things about Akuma, my father, and Bobby. Things I didn't want to hear. Things that turned into night mares. I highly doubted that any of it was real, so I ignored them, but the nightmares were making me lose sleep. Again.

"I'm going to knock that ass hole on his ass." Akuma said, opening the door and bringing me out of my thought process. "If he knew I could hear him he wouldn't be talking."

"If he knew you could hear him, he could possibly figure out what you are and then he'd kill you." I said earning one of Akuma's infamous 'what the actual fuck?' looks as she climbed into the car.

"Okay then." Akuma said, pushing her box filled with tapes towards me. "Find me the one I pout crazy bitch on. I owe you a song and dance." She said barley stifling a yawn as she spoke.

"I don't need you to. I was just bugging you at the bar." I said looking at her and taking in her unusually pale skin and the bags under her eyes.

"I promised. Besides, we could both use a laugh and my non-serious dancing does an amazing job and I need to stop thinking of ways to make Dean permanently shut his mouth." Akuma said meeting my eyes and giving me a small smile.

"Okay, whatever flies your Tardis." I said smirking at the glare she gave me. "What? Still mad at the last Doctor Who episode?" I asked raising an eyebrow and pulling a tape out of the box.

"Of course I am. And I can't even watch the next one because of this case." She grumbled looking back at the road. "Now let's get some tunes going." She said, the corners of her mouth twitching.


	13. Kitten at The Hotel

Kitten at the hotel

Akuma's P.O.V

Alice and I had been driving for a while in near silence, with the only sound coming from the AC/DC playing through the speakers before Alice finally said something. "So… what's up with you and Dean? You guys were getting along fine at the bar and now you guys won't stop bitching at each other. What happened?" She asked, looking at me with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. This was a topic I did NOT want to discuss.

"I don't mean to sound like a kindergartener but he started it. I was fine barley talking and having semi civil conversations when we did talk, but apparently when I was gone he decided to shove that pretty little head of his up his ass and bitch me out if I do anything he considers wrong. And you know me, I fight fire with fire." I said tightening my grip on the steering wheel and staring at the road.

"Okay, whatever you say." Alice said and I saw her roll her eyes at me out of the corner of my eye. We both knew I started a lot of the fights, but she let it slide. "So ignoring that, what do you think of them as hunters?"

"They're good hunters from what I've seen, and from what I've heard, they're some of the best. Which is both good and bad." I said running a hand through my hair. "It's good because we're some of the best two. And working with them will help get more monsters killed, but that also means we can't slip up anymore. We can't do or say anything that could lead to them finding out what and who I am. And since what happened on the plane we have to be even more careful. If they want to do more exorcisms while hunting demons then I have to be able to leave, and have an excuse they'll believe." I said pulling into the parking lot of a hotel just outside of the small town the murders were happening. "I need you to watch my back. And if Cain calls and needs me for a show, I need an excuse. I am NOT letting dean find out I model part time for Victoria's secret." I said parking in the only available parking spot.

"I know." Alice said looking at me and grinning. "But imagine if he did find out… could you imagine his reaction?"

"I don't even want to think about it." I said rolling my eyes and getting out of the car. "That would scare me more than if death showed up at my door." I said, looking up as the boys walked over.

Deans P.O.V

"Where do you expect me to park my baby? On the side of the highway?" I demanded as me and Sam reached the girls.

"No, I expect you to park it on the moon." Akuma said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "But if you don't want to her on the side of the highway then we can drive to town and find somewhere to park her and we can drive back here. But we need to get rooms first." She said her eyes filled with Annoyance, and something else.

"I'd rather have hr in my sight. I don't want anyone messing with her." I said glaring at her.

"Fine. Park her somewhere around here then. I'm going to get a room for me and Alice." She said giving me a dirty look before turning and walking into the office.

"I'll go get us a room." I growled to Sam.

"Maybe I-"

"I'll do it. Park my baby somewhere safe." I said tossing my keys at Sam before walking into the office behind Akuma.

"Are you two travelling together?" The greasy looking creep behind the counter asked, lifting his eyes from Akuma's chest just long enough to meet my eyes.

"Yes." I said wrapping my arm around Akuma and pinning her arms to her side before she could move or say anything. "But there's actually four of us, so e need two rooms." I said plastering a smile on my face and giving him a warning look with my eyes.

"Okay… Let me see if any one checked out while the other guy was in, there was only one room left before I left." The guy said looking away from me and typing something into a computer.

"Thank you." I said tightening my arm around Akuma when she started to squirm and met her eyes, grinning at the look on her face.

"We only have one room." The guy said looking between me and Akuma "and there's only one bed."

""That works fine. The other two can sleep on the floor." I said winking at the guy behind the counter and handing him my credit card "Better make it about three days." I said smirking. "We'll let you know if it's longer. Maybe a room will open up."

The guy behind the counter chuckled and rang it through. "Have a good stay." He said handing back the card.

"Oh we will." I said grinning down at Akuma. "Let's go share the good new kitten." I said leading her out of the office."

Alice's P.O.V

I glanced up at Dean and Akuma as they walked out of the office and snickered, trying not to laugh to hard."Did you get us a room?" I asked when she broke away from Dean and walked over to me, looking completely pissed off.

"There was only one room with one bed." She said glaring at mer. "The boys are sleeping on the floor."

"I don't know Akuma … Maybe you should sleep floor… I mean, isn't that's where kittens belong?" I asked and laughed, danced out of her reach.

"I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you." Akuma hissed, grabbing her bags and walking to the hotel room. "Now hurry up, we need to start researching."

Sam's P.O.V

"Kitten? Really Dean? Of all the other names you could choose, you picked Kitten?" I asked chuckling and raising an eyebrow.

"First name that came to mind." Dean said shrugging and opening the trunk of the Impala.

"Dude, you made it sound like a hooker or something" I said rolling my eyes at Dean and grabbing my bag.

"Well the guy was a creep or it wouldn't have happened." Dean grumbled, looking frustrated as he grabbed his on bag and shut the trunk again.

"Ya… right." I said (not like you want in her pants or anything. You would never try that.) I thought silently as I walked towards the door the girls had disappeared behind.

"What's with the sarcasm Sam?" Dean snapped, walking beside me.

"Nothing, nothing at all."


	14. Might Not Be Our Kind

13. Might not be our kind

Akuma's P.O.V

"So the victims bled out from deep cuts on their wrists and necks?" I asked Alice as I took the bandages off of my arm and picked at the stitches. They were starting to hurt and I wanted them gone as soon as possible.

"Stop that. And yes, there's been four victims so far, one a week." Alice said scrolling through something on her computer and frowning. "It's just one family."

"One family? No one else? Not even close friends of the family?" I asked standing up and walking over. The boys were out to get food and beer which was good, I needed to get these stitches out and we couldn't do that with them around. They'd get suspicious.

"Nope, just family. They all have the same last name. All the victims so far are kids." Alice said closing the computer and pushing it away from her with a sigh. "There's little to nothing to go off of. It's like this thing just popped up out of the blue and decided it wanted to kill. It could be a random serial killer. It might not even be our type of case. But we need to find out. You and dean are going to have to go ask people questions."

"Why do I have to work with him? Why not you or Sam?" I grumbled, digging around in some drawers and pulling out some scissors. "This is going to be a lot more work if we can't find anything. I'm not used to investigating with him, and I don't know how well he can handle situations. He seems to have a pretty short temper." I said cutting the visible stitches on my left arm.

"Only when you push his buttons. Besides you two are computer illiterate. Now what the fuck are you doing to your stitches?" Alice demanded standing up, not that it made much difference.

"These things are starting to hurt. I think my body decided it was going to go into fast track healing mode again." I said with a shrug. "Can you get the stitches on my right arm and neck?" I asked holding out the scissors.

"Fine…" Alice said asking the scissors from me and carefully cutting the thread on my right arm and pulling at what would come out. "Get down, you're too tall, I can't reach your neck."

I laughed and rolled my eyes getting down on my knees and holding my hair out of her way. "So this thing has been killing weekly, eh?" I asked and couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of the cool blade of the scissors grazing against my neck.

"Yes. You and Dean need to go talk to the remaining family and maybe some close friends. You still have the suit I bought you right?" Alice asked and pulled at the stitching before stepping back.

"Of course." I said standing up and slipping my jacket on. "I don't like it but it cost a lot. Besides, never know when that monkey suit could be useful."

"Good. So when the boys get back you should head to that. It's not too late." Alice said

"I know Alice. We will." I said digging in my bag for the monkey suit. I was just glad Alice let me get pants instead of a skirt. "But you and Sam need to start researching. We know it's not a vampire or a Werewolf. That would have been obvious so ignore those. It might not be a shifter, but we can't be sure. So look for everything excluding Vamp and were." I said pulling out a blouse and suit jacket, looking for the pants.

"I know Akuma." Alice said and I could basically hear the eye roll in her voice. "I'm not an idiot." She said as the door opened.

As I turned to look at the boys I felt a chill in the room that wasn't from the air outside. And by the looks on their faces and the images flashing across their minds powerful enough to be projected into mine it wasn't good. "So… What did you get?" I asked, playing oblivious.

"There's been another murder. "Sam said stepping further into the room.

"But the last kill was only four days ago. This thing is killing weekly." Alice said frowning and reaching for her computer again. Like always. Something different happens, check the computer.

"Did they die in the same way?" I asked calmly as I pulled the dress pants from my bag and ignoring Alice's confusion.

"Ya. There was a lot of cops and a few people. We saw the witness and managed to ask a few questions before an officer dragged her off. She said she found her brother with cuts on his wrists and neck. He was only eight. She's fourteen." Dean said looking pissed.

"Well I'm going to ask some questions." I said gathering the suit and walking towards the bathroom, hearing Dean say something about coming with me, sounding even grumpier than before. "I'm driving." I called as I shut the door to change.

Deans P.O.V

Me and Akuma had both changed and were on our way to the crime scene without a word to each other. It wouldn't be that much different from any other situation we weren't talking in except there was no music playing and neither Sam or Alice are there to try and make us talk, or at least fill the silence. It was getting kind of awkward when we finally parked behind a police cruiser and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll talk to the witness. You talk to the cops. "Akuma said cutting the engine and pulling her hair up into a tight bun, not bothering to look in the mirror. "Why don't you talk to the cops?" I replied instantly. Like the smart ass I am.

"Because you've already talked to the witness. I have a couple different questions." Akuma said giving me a look that dared me to argue.

"Fine." I said climbing out of the car. I shouldn't be acting like such an ass hole when she was just about killed, but that bitch could push my buttons easier than she could chug a bottle of vodka. Which was easy for her from what I saw when we got her back from the hospital the other day. "Let me know what you get."

"Obviously. "She said with a roll of her eyes as she walked away, her hips swaying.

I caught myself staring at her ass and shook my head walking over to the cops. "FBI" I said holding up my fake I.D. "I was wondering if I could ask you guys some questions."

The older looking cop looked from me to my I.D. and nodded. "Of course Agent… Anderson" He said taking the name off of my I.D.

"Thank you. So, this has been going on for about a month correct?" I asked putting the I.D. away and studying the officer's face.

"Just started up again. There was about three cases of this, in the exact same killing style a few years ago. We never found the killer and the case went cold. Didn't they tell you before they sent you?" He asked, frowning slightly as we locked eyes.

"They must not have looked that far back." I said with a shrug and looked towards the house. "Mind if me and my partner look around inside?" I asked putting my hand in my pockets and looking back at the officer.

"Of course not. Go right ahead."


	15. Acting Like Someone Else

14. Acting like some one else.

Akuma's P.O.V

"So Jordyn found her brother in the bed when she went to check on him she was babysitting. She wouldn't describe the neck, but she said the cuts on his wrists were to the bone." I said looking at the pictures on the wall as I walked through the living room. "Her parents went out to dinner and a movie a while ago; they must have their phones off. No one could get a hold of them."

"Well let's hope they turn on their phones soon." Dean said from the hallway. "I'm going to look upstairs and check out the rooms."

"The boy's room is the one at the end of the hall to the right." I said watching him nod before disappearing into what I assumed was the stair case.

"How do you do it?' a voice whispered from behind me and I spun away from the pictures to look around the room, finding nothing but shadows.

"Do what?" I asked coolly as I walked around the room trying to find the source of the voice.

"Keep it all a secret. How do they not know what you truly are?" This time the voice was directly behind me. I could feel its breath on my neck, making the hairs stand on end.

"I don't know what you're talking about. "I said as I turned around and took a step back, staring into slightly translucent brown eyes. They were surrounded by a thick mass of eyelashes and a teenage boy's face.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't lie." The boy hissed. "I know you're a demon. If they weren't humans they would feel it. The power radiating off of you. The power you're trying to hide."

"What do you want?" I asked meeting his gaze directly. "I don't have time to mess with fucked up ghosts like you."

"I just thought it would be easier to wreck havoc with a more… Solid body. And one like yours?" the ghost said with a smirk, his eyes roaming over my body. "Well, it should do the trick. No one would think twice about a beauty like you hurting anyone. If you have the looks, you'll never be a suspect."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you can't do anything. My partner will hear." I said calmly, trying to hide the confusion that was filling my brain. (He's not powerful enough to possess me. It's unheard of, it can't happen.)

"But it can." He said as if reading my mind. "Heads up, I hear grandfather clocks hurt like a bitch. More so than knives."

Alice's POV

"You find anything yet Sam?" I asked walking in with a couple bag of food.

"Not yet. It's like anything about this town before the first murder doesn't exist." Sam said looking up at me from the computer. "What'd you get?"

"Burger king, there was one down the street. Didn't think Dean would be pleased if you let me drive his car. It's annoying enough with him bitching at Akuma all the time without adding me to the mix" I said with a small smile as I sat the food on the table. "Did you check under any suicides? It could be a ghost."

"I checked suicides, murders, run ways, kidnapped kids, and anything else I could think of that would lead to a pissed off ghost. Nothing came up; we're going to have to go to the library." Sam said looking out the window through the blinds. "But that'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Fantastic." I said with a sigh and sat down looking at the darkening sky. "Where are those two? They should be back by now, checking out the scene shouldn't take longer than an hour and a half, two hours at the most. It's been nearly three." I said frowning and digging out my phone.

"Maybe they found something." Sam said opening a bag and grabbing a hamburger.

"But Akuma wouldn't go after it without knowing what it was for sure, and I'm sure Deans not that blond." I said going to dial Akuma's number when my phone started blasting her ringtone. "Hello?"

"Hey Alice it's Dean. A clock was either pushed onto Akuma or it fell on her, but the doctors wouldn't let her leave until they checked her out and made sure she was okay, and then the girl that found the victim asked her to stay until her parents got back. We're on our way back now, you find anything yet?"

"Not yet, there's nothing showing up. Sam and I were planning on going to the library tomorrow."

"Okay, well we'll see you in... Akuma WHAT are you DOING?!"

"Uh Dean you Okay?" I asked trying not to laugh at the muffled sounds in the background.

"Ya, fine. We're almost there. See you in a bit." Dean said before the line went dead.

"What was that about?" Sam asked around a mouthful of burger.

"I have no clue." I said grabbing a burger and sitting across from him.

Ghost! Akuma's P.O.V

"Are you sure you're okay?" the one called Dean asked from where he was in the passenger seat of the stupid car I was driving.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked smiling at him. (Why would she choose someone so stupid to date?) I wondered to myself as I looked back at the road, pulling into a hotel parking lot.

"Well for one a clock just about crushed you, and two, you're acting a bit weird."

"Well I'm fine. Now let's just fid this thing and kill it." I said digging around in what I could access of the demons memories. "I have an erm… a show... I have a show next week so we need to hurry this up."

"A show? What are you talking about?" Dean asked as we walked into the hotel room.

"Just… never mind." I said shaking my head. "I'm going to have a shower."

"Aren't you hungry?" A red haired short girl asked from the table and I turned to look at her.

"Not really… I'll eat after." I said earning a few more weird looks. "What?"

"Nothing." The red head (Alice?) said looking away at the tall one. (That must be Sam… Fuck, I need to get better at this or their going to get suspicious.)

Dean's P.O.V

"Did the clock hit her head?" Alice asked looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"I have no clue. I heard a crash and by the time I got down stairs she had pushed most of the clock off of her and was sitting up." I said grabbing a burger and sitting down. "But she's been acting fucking weird since then."

"How?"

"She's being weirdly nice." I said with a shrug and small head shake.

"That's it?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow. "She just started being nice?"

"No, but I don't want to talk about it." I said and looked at Alice. "She brought up a show next week; do you know what she's talking about?"

Alice frowned in thought for a second and shook her head. "Not a clue." She said. "The clock might've hit her head, she probably meant something else."

I opened my mouth to answer just as Akuma popped her head out of the bathroom and met my eyes with a stare. "Want to join?"


	16. Dude Looks Like A Lady

15. Dude looks like a lady

Akuma's P.O.V

I couldn't feel a thing. Everything felt numb. I knew I was moving, but I had no control. I didn't know how to do anything. I was watching everything as if I was a third party and not actually there. But I shouldn't have been there. I've been unconscious for… how long? I don't know… but I do remember a ghost… and then… something it me and now this. Dean looked scared, Alice and Sam looked like they were trying not to laugh and I… well my body was staring at dean and her… my… lips were moving. Everything was getting covered in a thin layer of fog, and it all went black.

Ghost! Akuma's P.O.V

"Here we are." I said looking up at the giant house I'd parked in front of. "The house Jordyn's staying at."

"Right, well let's see what else she can remember." The redhead, Alice, said shuffling through some papers as we walked up to the door.

"Of course." I said with a smile as I stopped beside her at the door and knocked. (Time to officially meet the next victim.) I thought cheerfully to myself as an old lady opened the door.

"You must be the FBI, come on in." The old lady said stepping to the side so we could get into the house.

"Thank you… How did you know we were coming?" Alice asked looking at the lady slightly confused.

"A boy phoned and said that two agents were going around and talking to the family and close friends." The woman said leading us into the living room. "I'm Margaret by the way."

"I'm agent Joan and this is my partner agent Karen." Alice said taking a seat. "It's nice to meet you. Your Jordyn's grandmother, correct?"

"Yes" Margaret said with a small smile and looking at me where I stood by the entranceway to the living room.

"Is she home?" I asked shoving m hands in my pockets and meeting the old woman's gaze.

"Yes of course. She's up in the guest room."

"Do you mind if I go ask her some questions?"

"Not at all, last room on the right." Margaret said settling in a chair across from Alice.

"Thanks." I said and turned, walking down the hall to the room. "Jordyn?" I asked softly, pushing the door open softly.

"Come in."

"Hey, it's me again." I said walking in and looking around the blue and white coloured room. "Do you mind if I ask you a few more questions?" I asked as my eyes landed on a blonde haired, brown eyes girl. (She's so pretty. Too bad she has to die.)

"Sure…" Jordyn said = putting her book to the side and sitting up.

"Do you know anything about the other victims?" I asked sitting by her feet and studying her face.

"The first few were my cousins. The one before… she was my aunt. And the last… well you know that." She said pulling her knees to her chest and staring at her feet.

"Yes… Thanks. Did you see anyone at the house that night?"

"No… At least… I don't think so. I saw this figure in the shadows of my brother's room... But… Did you know he found my aunt? And my aunt found her youngest daughter? I think whatever it is… its going after the people who find the latest victims. Do you think I'm next?" Jordyn asked looking up at me with fear filled eyes.

"No. We won't let it, we'll be protecting you don't worry. Now can you tell me why you called the killer an 'it' and not a 'he' or 'she'?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her choice of words. She wasn't a hunter and she was already making connections faster than the imbeciles back at the hotel.

"I didn't get a clear look at what was in the shadows, but whatever it was it didn't feel human. It was radiating something… but it wasn't natural."

Dean's P.O.V

By the time Sam and I got back from the library and getting food the sky was darkening. The girls had phoned us to let us know what they discovered when interviewing the family, thinking it might help us narrow down the search. Which it did, but not by much.

"The usual burgers, fries, pie and beer." Sam said setting the food and beer on the already cluttered table as he spoke.

"You should to try getting something healthy next time."Akuma said coldly from somewhere behind me and I turned to give her a look but ended up trying to keep my jaw from dropping. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts that barley covered her ass, a lower cut than usual tank top that her chest practically fell out of with her jacket slung over her shoulders hanging unzipped, along with a pair of heels that looked like they could kill.

"You… uh… going somewhere?" I asked clearing my throat and ignoring the way Sam was looking at me and snickering.

"Just to the bar for a while before I head out and meet someone." Akuma said smirking as she walked across the room, her hand sliding across my pocket as she took a pair of keys from the table. "I'll be back in a few hours." She said waving and walking out of the door.

"Dude, try to keep your eyes INSIDE your skull next time." Sam said and I flipped him the bird grabbing a burger as a car that sounded a lot like my baby left the parking lot.


	17. Tricked and Trapped

16. Tricked and Trapped

Ghost! Akuma's P.O.V

It was quiet in the street when I pulled up to the house in the 'impala'. The windows in the house were dark, except for one that had a faint yellow light coming from it. Jordyn had been afraid of the dark for as long as I'd known her. My younger cousin hadn't changed much since I saw her when I was alive.

I walked up to the house and opened a window, slipping inside careful to make no noise. I headed straight for the stairs and slipped into her room, a smile spreading across my face. "This should be fun." I said pulling a knife out of the boots I'd changed into and covering Jordyn's mouth with my hand.

Akuma's P.O.V.

I watched in horror as the ghost used my body as a tool to murder the young girl and then continue to murder the old woman. The thoughts the ghost flung around in my mind were sick, twisted, and sadistic. They were the kind of thoughts that made anger surge through me and gave me enough strength to gain a small amount of control over my body. I knelt down, dipped my fingers in the blood surrounding the old lady's body and started to draw a devils trap in an attempt to trap myself, and the ghost until someone could find us.

I managed to get a pentagram done before the ghost regained control.

Dean's P.O.V.

It was around three in the morning when I heard the engine of my baby arrive back at the hotel parking lot. I stood up from where I sat at the table and pulled my shoes on storming out side and almost freezing at the sight. My baby was beat up with dents and scratches covering her body, the windows were smashed and cracked, and she was covered in a dark, dried substance. "What the hell did you do?!" I demanded as I yanked open the door and grabbed Akuma by the shoulders, spinning her to face me.

"I didn't do anything. The ghost did." She said staring at me with a blank gaze. Her hair was matted to her face and neck with what I assumed was mostly dried blood, her skin was paler than usual and covered in blood. I pulled my hands away and whipped them on my pants, not having to look to know they would be covered in blood as well.

"What happened? What did you… It, do?" I asked reaching for her again and pulling back when she flinched away.

"Killed them. It killed them both." She said turning her back to me and hiding what she was doing.

"Killed who?" I asked taking a step back as a bad feeling formed in my stomach.

"Jordyn and the old bitch who else?" Akuma asked, her voice changing to a dark tone as she turned around and pointed a gun at me. Her usually blue eyes had turned a dark, murky, almost black brown and held an evil glint. "Get in the car. We're going for a ride."

"Why do you guys even trust this bitch?" Akuma- no, the ghost- asked as she-it- tied me to a chair. "You really shouldn't."

"What are you talking about?" I growled pulling at the rope wrapped around my arms.

"I bet it's her eyes." It said like I hadn't said anything as it knelt down to my height, its eyes going from brown to blue again. "They have that look. The walls up behind them don't let people in or out. The eyes of a hunter that's seen more than a regular hunter ever should. The eyes of a true hunter. One like you." It said meeting my eyes with a cold, empty look. "Or maybe it's the lips. They ARE nice, and I can see why they draw your attention so often." It said with a smirk as it pressed its- Akuma's - lips against mine for a few moments before biting my bottom lip and pulling away. "But maybe it's neither of those. Maybe it's because that old man Bobby trusts her." It said straightening up and leaning against the table in front of me.

I stared at it for a few moments and cleared my throat, still feeling the ghost –Ha Ha-of her lips on mine. "What do you sick sons of bitches want with her?" I demanded, running my tongue over my lips in a weak attempt to get rid of the feeling.

"Plural? I'm going to assume you mean the vampires. Those memories are still fresh on her mind. Especially the one of tearing her arms open to distract it and get out. I'm surprised it didn't scar with how deep it was." The ghost said with a smile directed towards me. "But back on topic, those things wanted revenge from what I gathered, and me? Well I needed a meat suit to kill. It's easier this way. I could've gone after you, would've been a lot simpler, but I could feel power from this one. It attracted me like a fly to rotting food. Besides, no matter how much you think you know her, you don't know her at all. Plus it's easier to get what I want this way, your keys for example."

"So who's your next target then?" I asked, pulling at the rope again and forcing my voice to be calm.

"You think I'm that stupid?" The ghost asked with a laugh. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume you have a chance of getting out and can get to your two not-so-smart smart asses, so I'm not saying a word."

"They'll figure it out anyways. You won't survive long, especially if Akuma and I are missing." I called after it as it walked out of the room.

Alice's P.O.V

"It's the ghosts"

"What do you mean the ghosts?!" I demanded spinning around in the dark room.

"You'll see the sign on the floor. You'll understand soon."

"Understand what?!" I asked spinning around again, trying to find the source of the voices.

"It's time to part young warrior. We'll speak again soon." The voices whispered in union as the room started to shake violently.

I shot up in bed, feeling my hair plastered to my face with sweat, and Sams face a few inches away from mine.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked pulling away and sitting at the end of the bed, a worried expression on his face. "You were talking in your sleep and wouldn't stop moving. You fell a couple of times and I had to put you back up."

"Thanks, but I'm fine." I said running a hand through my hair and swinging my short legs off the side of the bed. "Where are Akuma and Dean?" I asked frowning when I noticed their absence.

"As far as I know Akuma never came back, and Dean left while we were asleep, but only the Impala is gone."

"Akuma probably hooked up with some guy, so I'm not worried about her, but didn't she take the impala?" I asked standing up and stretching

"Yes, but if Dean left he probably would've taken Akuma's car as some sort of revenge for when she got back or something." Sam said with an eye roll.

"Well we need to find out where Dean went then." I said digging through my bag for clothes.

"Yeah, but first we have to go to the house the girl was staying at. There was a double murder, and the police said something weird was drawn on the floor." Sam said standing up and I noticed he was wearing a suit for the second time since I met him. (It looks really good on him…) I thought to myself looking at the way the suit clung to his torso in the right places for a moment before shaking my head and looking away, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"We can go in five minutes." I said grabbing my own suit and rushing to the bathroom before he could see my face.

By the time we arrived at the house there was about a dozen cop cars, two ambulances and what seemed like the whole neighborhood gathered around. "How long ago id the cops call?" I asked as I parked across the street.

"An hour." Sam said as we got out of the car and walked up to the house, flashed our badges at the cops, and walked in.

"News travels fast here doesn't it?" I asked leading the way up the stairs and into the rooms at the end of the hall.

"Jesus Christ." I heard Sam say from behind me, followed by something else I didn't hear. Blood was pounding in my ears and my vision was blurry around the edges as I stared at the pentagram dawn in blood on the floor. Certain words the voices said stood out in my mind and I felt my face pale slightly. ('It's the ghosts' 'the sign on the floor' 'understand soon')

"Ghosts are cheaters when it comes to possession and they don't like to be trapped. Or caught." A voice whispered in my ear. And I gathered one thing from what was said.

A ghost was possessing Akuma.


	18. The Unforgiven

17. The Unforgiven

Ghost! Akuma's P.O.V

I walked up to the door of my drunken uncle's house, my next victim, trying to keep a smirk off of my face as I knocked.

"Hello!" I said with a small smile, looking up at him through the eyelashes surrounding the demons eyes.

"Well hello to you to." My uncle said, his word slurring together as a disgustingly sexual smile spread across his face. "Can I help you?"

"Ya… I got kicked out of my house, my parents found out my job choice and weren't to please… I need a place to crash for a night or two until I can find an apartment." I said biting the demons lip and looking down at the ground. "Some girls recommended this place…"

"Of course, but it comes with a price." He said with a chuckle as he stepped to the side to let me in, his hand grazing across the demons stomach.

"I know it won't be a problem." I said giving him a smile as I walked past him. The price would be very easy to pay. It just wouldn't be the payment he's expecting.

"Well you'll enjoy your stay then." My uncle said, pressing his greasy lips against the demons neck, the stench of alcohol coming off of him in waves. "Do you want to pay now or later?" he asked, running his tongue over her skin.

"Later. I want to have a shower first." I said slipping out of his grasp with a shudder. "I'll only be ten minutes, I swear." I said batting the demons eyelashes before running up the stairs and finding the bathroom.

Sams P.O.V

"Did you get the reports?" Alice asked looking up at me when I walked in, a look of determination on her face.

"Ya… Can you explain to me why I needed to get them now?" I asked handing the files of the first four murders to her.

"Uh ya… I had another dream…" Alice said not looking at me as she took the files and started flipping through them.

"Like the one you had with the vampires?" I asked sitting across from her and taking two of the files to speed things up.

"Ya… But this time I didn't really see anything… more like… heard, got feeling type of thing." She said with a shrug.

"So you're having them to? The visions." I blurted before I could stop myself and looked at the file of a teenage boy.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, and I could feel her eyes on the top of my head.

"I had this… vision thing before we teamed up again… about three weeks before. I had this… vision that a lady living in my old house was in trouble. I guess its dreams, but they're coming true… so visions. Like yours." I said with a shrug, not looking at her.

"Oh… well as long as you helped her." Alice said and I heard shuffling papers.

"Ya..."I said with a small smile and put the file down, sliding it across the table. "Dan Wilson. His parent's found out he was gay and slit his throat while he was asleep. He was buried about a week after. And according to this file his father, Brian Wilson, was killed a week after the burial." I said sliding the next file over to her.

"And his mother a week after that." Alice said placing the next report beside the other two. "The fourth was his sister. A five year old girl who found her mother."

"And the mother found the father. Who killed the son." I said standing up and grabbing the duffel bag of weapons off of the bed. "Who found the last two victims?"

"The uncle. A drunk, he was looking for money to get more booze." Alice said grabbing the keys to the thunderbird and grabbing her coat.

"All right then… You go burn the ghost's remains I'll go save the uncles ass." I said leading the way out of the room.

Ghost! Akuma's P.O.V

I was climbing out of the shower when I heard a knock at the door, followed by some ones deep voice. I cursed and changed back into my clothes quickly and walked out of the bathroom, stopping at the top of the stairs. "Are you ready?" I called, making sure there was a purr in the demons voice.

"Not right now sweetheart, an FBI agent has to ask me some questions about my mom and niece." My uncle called back, sounding a bit more alert than before.

"Really? What happened to them?" I asked walking down the stairs and peeking around the corner, freezing when I saw the giant moose of a man in the door way. (Fuck.)

"Hello, I'm agent Johnson, and you are?" The guy – was it Sam? - asked with a not-so-warm smile.

"Angel." I said, and easy smile spreading across the demons face as I stepped up behind my uncle. "His girlfriend."

"You look a bit young." 'Johnson' said raising an eyebrow.

"Love doesn't have age limits does it?" I asked batting my eyelashes at my uncle.

"Of course not sweetie." My uncle said, obviously getting over the initial shock of what was going on. "Why don't you come in Agent." He said leading me to the living room, with 'Johnson' close behind.

"Thank you." He said from behind us, and I could feel his eyes on the back of my head. "Now if I could start by asking you about how you found the victims…."

Alice's P.O.V

I walked around the graveyard in the dimming light with a shovel, some salt, gasoline and a lighter in a duffle bag and shining a flashlight over the older headstones trying to find the ghosts name.

There had been something bugging me for the past few days, and I was furious at myself for not realizing something was wrong with Akuma earlier.

"I guess the voices can be good sometimes…" I muttered to myself with a sigh of relief when I found the headstone. "You're going down ass hole." I said dropping everything but the shovel and getting to work.

Sam's P.O.V

"So just as a review, they had their necks and throats slit, and were completely bled out when you found them?" I asked, pretending to read through the fake notes I took.

"Yes." The man said, sounding more and more annoyed with every question.

"And there was a pentagram on the floor?"

"Yes. Are you done now? You've been asking questions for an hour and a half." He said standing up, dragging Akuma -Dan- with him.

"Uhhh… I guess… could I just get a glass of water before I go? My throats really dry…" I said trying to think of more ways to stay with them. (Hurry up Alice….)

"Yes, of course agent." The man said with a grumpy sigh before walking out of the room, leaving me and the ghost alone.

"You're not going to leave, are you?" It asked, with a darker, more threatening version of Akuma's voice.

"Not until your dead." I said with a shrug as I stood up, setting the notepad on the chair.

"Well you're not going to kill me. You won't be able to. Not while I'm in this body. No one wants to hurt her... though I don't see why." It said with a cruel laugh. "This is really going to bite you in the ass later on in life."

I stared at the ghost for a moment before I shrugged. "Whatever you say man… But it must suck; your parents killing you after they found out you were gay. Guess some people are more homophobic than others." I said shrugging and realizing a moment later that it was the wrong thing to say.

"You mother fucker." The ghost growled, stepping forward, Akuma's blue eyes turning an almost black-brown, and a murderous glint forming in them. "I'll kill you. You all deserve t-" It started, cutting off with a choking noise.

A faint glow was staring in its eyes and shone out of its mouth, steadily growing brighter with every passing second.

"What the hell is going on?" The man growled from the door way as the light hit blinding before disappearing altogether.

"Long story." I said lunging forward to catch Akuma's body before it hit the ground.

"Well care to explain or should I call the cops?" The man growled, setting the cup of water on the table.

"No, I don't. You'd get arrested for the drugs you've been taking. I can smell them from here." I said picking Akuma up and tossing her over my shoulder.

The old man said nothing but moved out of the way, glaring at me as I walked past him and out the door.

Deans P.O.V

Judging by the lack of light coming from the small window in the corner of the room it was dark, probably around midnight, before I heard the door open behind me, footsteps echoing around the empty room.

"Done killing for the night? Or were you just out using your borrowed body to make money?" I asked staring at the wall in front of me like I had been for the past few hours.

"I don't think much people would want to pay to see this body Dean." Sam said from behind me.

"Sammy?" I asked craning my neck to look over my shoulder and catching a flash of black and tan.

"Of course. Someone had to save your ass." Sam said with a chuckle as he walked around to where I could see him.

"I am so glad to see you." I said standing up when he untied me. "Where are Alice and the ghost?" I asked biting my bottom lip again; still having troubles getting rid of the feeling of her lips on mine.

"Alice is on her way back from the graveyard. The ghost is dead and Akuma is on that table." Sam said gesturing to Akuma's body.

"How did you find me if the ghost is gone? Only he knew where I was." I said stretching and rubbing my wrists.

"The ghost wasn't very smart. He didn't get rid of Akuma's cell." Sam said picking Akuma up again. "Now let's go, we have to meet Alice at the hotel. And your car is just body damage, nothing more. Should be easy to fix."

"Better be." I growled under my breath. "Or I'd drag that asshole ghost back here to kick his ass myself."

"Ya, sure." Sam said leading the way out to my baby.

"Ya sure" I mimicked as I climbed into the driver's seat and gripped the wheel tightly. "I'm so sorry baby." I said running my hands along her dash board biting back anger at the dried blood coming off on my hand.

"Get a room." Sam said setting Akuma in the back seat before getting into the passenger seat.

"Why didn't you leave her in here?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"The ghost didn't take a car. I walked back." Sam said with a shrug. "Now let's get going. We don't want to keep Alice waiting to long."


	19. Incoming Calls

18. Incoming Calls

"Wake up Akuma. Some British guy phoned and he sounds pretty pissed." Alice said shaking my shoulder, and I groaned holding my hand out for the phone.

"Thanks" I muttered when I felt it in my hand. I heard Alice mutter something before a door clicked and I put the phone up to my ear. "Who in this and I am not sorry in any way for pissing you off." I said, stifling a yawn as I stretched.

"It's been three months and you haven't called or even sent me a text Akuma." A British mans voice growled from the other end of the line. "The only news about you I hear is through demons that gossip about the latest trouble you've gotten yourself into. No word of if you were alive or not."

"Wait… Uncle… Do you REALLY want to get on the topic of not phoning?" I growled into the phone as I sat up. Now I knew what had been picking at the back of my mind since I got kidnapped by the vampires three months ago. "You won't even pick up the god damned phone."

"That was to keep you safe. Do you really think your fathers been leaving me alone all these years? He still shows up whenever it's the most inconvenient and asks me where you are. It's better if I don't talk to you and don't know where you are." My 'uncle' snapped before he sighed. "Look, I didn't phone to fight. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, because no matter how much you say you're going to stop you never do."

"Sorry…" I muttered, running a hand through my hair and standing up walking over to the fridge and looking for an unopened beer. "I just got busy the past couple of month. Is d… Azazel really still bugging you?" I asked picking a half empty bottle up off of the table.

"Ya, but it doesn't matter I can handle him. Are you really working with the Winchesters?"

"Ya… Let me guess, your little henchmen still can't keep their mouths shut?" I asked taking a swig and leaning against the kitchen counter staring at the wall across the room, a mixture of feelings forming in my chest.

"Never have never will," My uncle said with a chuckle, and I heard shuffling papers in the background. "Listen, I want you to be careful while you're working with those two… If they found out what you are they'd kill you in a heartbeat. But if they knew exactly WHO you are, you won't die easily."

"I know… I promise to be careful. They haven't found out yet and it's been a while. They won't find out anytime soon. Alice and I are better at keeping secrets than you give us credit for. I learned from one of the best." I said finishing off the beer in the second swig and setting the bottle on the counter, ignoring my shaking hands.

"I taught you well. And I know your both good at lying but be careful. If they find their dad you have to run. He's smart. He knew your mother. He'll know you. I have to go now. Make sure you remember to call, don't make me worry like that again." My uncle said before I heard the click and dial tone telling me he hung up, but all I could do was stare at the wall holding the phone to my ear.

Deans P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of Sam arguing to someone on the phone and pushed myself up on the bed as someone knocked at the door before walking in. "Who is it?" I asked with a frown.

"Just tell me where you are!" Sam growled int0o the phone, completely ignoring me.

"Is that dad?" I asked, glancing over and noticing Alice standing in the doorway looking awkward.

Sam nodded and started arguing again, looking completely pissed off.

"Morning Alice." I said nodding in her direction before turning back to Sam. "Let me talk to him." I said holding my hand out for the phone.

"No." Sam said giving me a look and moving the phone out of my reach.

"Just let me talk to him!" I said, standing up and taking the phone from him. "Dad?! Where are you?" I asked ignoring the glare Sam was giving me.

"That's not important. I need you to take down this information."

"…Yes sir." I said grabbing a pen and note pad off of the bed side table and writing down everything he told me before hanging up.

"Bad time?" Alice asked, still standing by the door looking awkward.

"No, its fine. We have another case." I said sitting down on the bed again and running a hand through my hair. "Go wake up Akuma and I'll explain."

"I'll explain to Akuma on the way. Some angry British phoned. I think it was her uncle." Alice said moving further into the room and leaning on the table. "So what's the problem this time?"

"There's been couples' going missing going missing once a year for the past few years. One guy and one girl, always on a road trip or travelling by car, It's that time of year again and my dad wants us to stop it before more people go missing."

"We should probably get going right away then… I'll go get Akuma." Alice said straightening up and walking out of the room, a troubled look on her face.

Alice's P.O.V

I walked into the room Akuma and I were sharing and found her leaning against the counter string at the wall with the phone on the ground beside her. "Are you okay?" I asked walking over and picking up the phone.

"What? Oh yeah, fine. Just fell asleep on my feet I guess. I got home really late last night." Akuma muttered shaking her head.

"They never want to let you leave do they?" I asked rolling my eyes. I knew she was lying about falling asleep but let it slide, knowing she had been out late with some guy again and only got back about two hours before the British guy phoned. "Anyways, we have a case again. The guys' dad phoned. They seem pretty anxious to leave." I said packing up my stuff and grabbing my bag. "Want me to drive?"

"No, I'm fine to drive." Akuma said packing her stuff and slinging her bag over her shoulder and sliding her knife out from under her pillow. "Let's go. I'll meet you in the car." She said walking out of the room before I could say anything.

I sighed and walked after her noticing her extremely rumpled clothes and weirdly untangled hair as I knocked on the door of the room the guys were in. "We're ready." I called, loud enough to be heard over the mumbling I could hear from inside before walking to the thunderbird and getting in. "Care to tell me what's wrong?" I asked giving Akuma a look. "Because your hair was a mess when I woke you up this morning and now it's overly untangled and straight."

"My uncle called for the first time in years. It was a bit stressful." Akuma said turning on the car and turning up the music so any attempt at conversation would be useless. She was doing that thing where she turned any emotion she was feeling she was feeling into anger and blocking me out again. (Fantastic.) I thought to myself, watching the guys walk out of the hotel room and get into the impala.

Dean made a gesture for us to follow and drove off, Akuma following close behind.


	20. Runaways

19. Runaways

Akuma's P.O.V

We had been driving for a couple of hours before I had calmed down enough to turn down the music to talk to Alice. A pit had slowly started forming in my stomach since my uncle told me that the boys' father knew my mom, and it was getting worse at what I was about to say. "Alice, I need you to promise me something. You probably won't like it, but you can't freak out." I said tightening my grip on the steering wheel and keeping my eyes on the road. "I need you to do this for me."

"Anything." Alice said, and I could feel her eyes on me.

"If the boys ever find out about what I am I want you to act like you don't know. And if it comes down to it, let them kill me." I said taking a deep breath and hitting the breaks as Dean stopped in front of me.

"What do you mean? They aren't goin to find out." Alice said her voice hardening. "And why would I lie like that?" She demanded, and I turned to meet her fear filled eyes.

"When my uncle phoned he told me that they're dad knew my mom. You know how much I look like her. He'd recognize me. He knew what my mom was, and who she was. He'll know who and what I am if he sees me. And I want you to lie about this because if they find out and you don't act like you don't know you'll lose me AND Sam and I am NOT letting that happen. It's highly unlikely they'll find out about me but it's a precaution." I said resting a hand on her shoulder and forcing her to look at me when she looked away. "Promise me you'll do it."

Alice studied me for a few moments before she frowned and looked away again. "I promise." She said her voice changing slightly. "But what do you mean I'll lose same to?"

"Alice, I've known you since you were twelve. Do you REALLY think I don't see the way you look at him?" I teased, feeling a smile spread across my face as the atmosphere relaxed and blush crept up Alice's cheeks. "But it's okay because even a blind man could see that Sam adores you."

"Whatever." Alice muttered looking out the window, her face almost as red as her hair.

Dean's P.O.V

"I want to go look for dad."

"What?" I asked, glancing at Sam for a second before looking back at the road and swerving to get back into my lane.

"He called from a payphone in Jacksonville." Sam said, and I saw him turn to face me from the corner of my eye. "I want to go find him.

"He told us to work this case." I said tightening my grip on the steering wheel. "And we're going to work it."

"Pull over."

"What?"

"You heard me. Pull over." Sam said and I hit the brakes with a sigh.

"How do you even know he's still there?" I asked, spinning in my seat to look at Sam.

"I don't. But it's worth a try." He said with a shrug as he opened the door to get out as Akuma hit the horn. "You guys work the case, and I'll find him."

"You're just going to leave me?" I demanded getting out and walking around to the back of my baby as Sam opened the trunk and pulled out his bags.

"You still have Akuma and Alice. I'll come back after I find dad." Sam said closing the trunk as the girls walked up.

"What's going on? Why do you have your bags? Where do you think you're going?" Akuma asked from behind Sam, an eyebrow raised.

"He's going to find our dad." I said hoping she would help me talk him out of it.

"And you think you're going alone?" Alice asked, giving Sam one of her 'not impressed' looks. "Demons, ghosts and other supernatural things aren't the only evil things out there Sam. People can be sick and twisted to. There's no way in hell you're going alone."

"Thanks for the offer, but I can handle myself Alice." Sam said not meeting her eyes.

"Whoa. Whoa, whoa, WHOA. Who said anyone was going anywhere?" Akuma said, looking between Alice and Sam. "We can discuss this tomorrow, or after the case."

"He'll be gone for sure by then." Sam snapped, glaring at Akuma. "I'm going. Alice can come if she wants, but I'm not waiting." He said pushing past us and starting to walk down the side of the highway.

"Let me know when you're ready to go Akuma." I said climbing back into my car and glaring out the windshield.

Alice's P.O.V

"I'm going with him Akuma. He can't go alone." I said grabbing my bag from the back seat of the thunderbird.

"At least take the car with you so you guys don't have to hitchhike." Akuma said, looking worried and slightly scared.

"We'll b fine. Keep your car, I don't want you worrying about him to." I said shaking my head and closing the door. "Be careful, I'll see you soon." I said taking off after Sam. I knew I shouldn't be helping Sam look for the person who could get Akuma killed but I couldn't let Sam go alone. I glanced over one last time just in time to catch Akuma leaning down and talking to Dean, running her hand over the arm he had hanging out the window.

Sam's P.O.V.

I had been walking for about fifteen minutes when I came across a blonde girl sitting on the side of the road. "hey." I said, biting back a laugh when she jumped and pulled her earphones out.

"Hello." She said as if she had known I was there the whole time, and accent I couldn't identify picking at her words.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets and watching her stand up.

"Nothing that concerns you." The girl said, a small smirk spreading across her face. "And you big boy?"

"It doesn't concern you." I said with an eye roll. "There a reason you won't tell me?"

"Simple, I don't trust you." The blonde said, her smirk turning into a smile as a white van slowed to a stop beside us.

"Need a ride?" The old, creepy guy behind the wheel asked looking at the blonde.

"Yes." We said in unison as the blonde picked up her bag.

"Only the girl." The old guy said and I sighed as the blonde climbed into the passenger seat and shut the door.

"Wait, so you trust the creepy old guy in the van and not me?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"Defiantly." She said as the van drove away.

"Get denied a ride?" Alice asked from behind me, sounding slightly out of breath has if she'd been running.

"Ya, I guess most old men don't like young men." I said with a shrug and a chuckle.

"Guess we better get walking then." Alice said moving her bag higher up her shoulder and giving me a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Because unless some old guy wants to pick both of us up we aren't getting a ride anywhere."


	21. Scarecrow

20. Scarecrow

Akuma's P.O.V

I pulled up beside Dean at a gas station and got out of the car walking over to him with my hands in my back pockets. "I'm going to park my car somewhere no one will find him but me. I'll phone to let you know where I am so you can pick me up. Okay?" I said looking up at him and biting back a sigh. "Sam and Alice will be fine." I said, trying to convince myself of the same thing.

"I know. I just don't like being away from Sam. The thing could still be out there." Dean said, and I winced slightly remembering the nightmares about my father and mother the few nights I had actually slept recently.

"I know how you feel." I said running a hand through my hair. "I hate being away from Alice."

Dean nodded and met my eyes for a moment before he looked back at the pump. "Go park Sirius. I'll be waiting for a call." He said and I stared at him for a second longer before nodding and walking away.

Alice's P.O.V

"The next bus isn't until tomorrow." The lady behind the counter said looking up at us from the schedule in her hands.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked sounding, and looking, worried.

"I'm sorry, but yes. I can't do anything about it."

"Let it go Sam, we have no other way." I said, starting to regret rejecting Akuma's offer to take her car. "We should eat."

"I guess you're right." Sam said with a sigh and he followed me away from the counter.

"The next one doesn't get here until tomorrow." A pretty blonde girl said moving in front of me and Sam. "I never did catch your name big boy." She said her eyes moving from somewhere above my head, probably Sam's face, to study me.

"It's Sam. I never caught yours." I heard Sam say behind me as I met the blonde's eyes, a shiver running through my body.

"Meg. "The blonde said smiling at me before looking back at Sam. "Who's this? A friend?"

"Yes."

"My names Alice." I said putting my hands in my pocket and watching her face. "My sister and I have been travelling with Sam and his brother."

"It's nice to meet you Alice." Meg said looking back at me and I shrugged.

"Nice to meet you to." I said turning and looking at Sam. "I bought some extra money. I'm going to go get us something from the vending machine." I said walking away and shivering again as I felt Megs eyes on my back.

Deans P.O.V

After I finished pumping the gas, I headed into the small shop attached to the gas station and pulled out the pictures of the two most recent missing people. "Have you seen these people?" I asked the old lady behind the counter, holding up the pictures.

"Um… no, I don't think I have, sorry." She said with a small smile before looking at something behind the counter that I couldn't see.

"Thanks anyways… How about you sir? Have you seen them?" I asked an old man that was sweeping the floors behind me.

The man studied the pictures for a while before he shook his head. "No, can't say I have. Sorry." He said turning back to the broom as a young woman walked up behind him.

"Ya we have, don't you guys remember? They came in around this time last year. We filled their car up with gas after it got fixed." She said setting the box she was carrying down on the counter, her hazel eyes studying the pictures again.

"Oh yes, now I remember. My memory must be going in my old age." The old man said in a joking tone as he looked back at the pictures. "We filled up their car and they left. We didn't see them again."

"Thanks, and before I forget, I was the first pump. This should cover it." I said putting some money on the counter before walking out of the shop and getting into my baby as my phone went off.

I picked it up and pressed talk, pressing it to my ear as I pulled out of the gas station. "Hey."

"Hey, I'm at some acreage thing fifteen minutes north of the gas station." Akuma said from the other end of the line and I could hear something crunching in the back ground.

"I'll be there soon." I said pulling onto the main road and speeding up.

"Hurry. You should see this." Akuma said before hanging up.

Sam's P.O.V

"So the guy in the van dropped you off?" I asked sitting at a table with Alice and Meg in the corner of the bus station.

"No, he as all hands so I had to cut him loose." Meg said with a small smile. "So…. Mind telling me why you two are here?" She asked looking from me to Alice.

"Road trip." Alice said with a shrug as she ate her third chocolate bar.

"I had a fight with my brother. Alice didn't want me to leave on by myself and wanted to tag along, which her sister didn't agree with." I said with my own shrug. "And you?" I asked sipping the water Alice had gotten me from the vending machine.

"My parents were pressuring me to be a lawyer, politician, or something else that seemed perfect to them." I couldn't stand it and needed to get out." Meg said fidgeting with her bag.

"I know how that feels… but I didn't get it that bad…" I said stretching my legs out and playing with the water bottle in my hand.

"Well what can you do about it? What's done is done." Meg said with a slightly forced laugh.

"Yeah…" I said quietly, looking at Alice from the corner of my eye.

Akuma's P.O.V

I stood at the end of the tree line to the rod leading to the acreage waiting for Dean and rubbing my arms, cursing myself for leaving my coat in my car that was parked in a thick chunk of trees about a twenty minute walk away. "Hurry up." I muttered under my breath and looked up the road towards town and leaning against a tree, sighing with relief when I saw the Impala.

"Thank god." I said watching Dean pull up and standing up straight when he got out. "Took you long enough." I said, tightening my arms around myself as he walked over.

"I thought you had more patience." Dean said rolling his eyes and looking at me for a moment or two before frowning. "You want my jacket? You look cold."

"I'll be fine." I said peeling my arms off of my body to prove my point. "Come on, it's this way." I said turning and leading the way to the scarecrow I'd found earlier, biting back a complaint when I felt him place his jacket on my shoulders anyways. "Thanks." I muttered, slipping my arms through the sleeves that fell to my finger tips and stopping in front of the scarecrow.

"That's a face now even a mother could love." I heard dean say from behind me and I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly.

"Does the guy that went missing last year have a tattoo?" I asked moving a ladder in front of the scarecrow.

"Yeah, on his forearm, why?"

"Look at the branch with the hook."


	22. The Fading Light

21. The Fading Light

Akuma's P.O.V

"Did you look around to see if anyone saw the last two victims?" I asked putting my hands up against the heaters in an attempt to warm them, listening to a faint rattling someone where in the car.

"Ya, the old couple that run the gas station. They said they didn't recognize them but a younger woman told me that they were in town around this time last year." Dean said turning back into town.

"Let's go back to the gas station and talk to the girl then." I said pulling my hands away from the heater and putting them in the pockets of Deans Jacket.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean said glancing at me from the corner of his eye and chuckling, a smile spreading across his face as he parked across the street from the gas station. "My jacket makes you look tiny."

"At least I don't wear fifty billion layers." I shot back with a smile as we climbed out of the Impala and walked into the gas station.

The bell on the door jingled as Dean and I walked into the shop connected to the gas station and up to the counter that a young blonde woman was standing behind.

"Hello." I said giving her a small smile as she gave me a one over before looking at Dean.

"You're back." The woman said with a smile directed at Dean.

"Ya, we were wondering if we could ask you a few more questions about our friends." Dean said smiling back at her slightly.

"Oh, of course. Let's go outside though, my grandparents are sleeping." The woman said walking around the counter and leading the way out of the shop.

"Thank you… Uh… I'm sorry, I didn't' catch your name." I said pushing the sleeves of deans jacket up so they weren't covering my hands.

"Amy and yours?"

"Akuma." I said stopping when Amy did.

"Akuma? Doesn't that mean demon in Japanese?" She asked giving me an interested look.

"Yeah, my dad named me. He liked weird names I guess." I said with a shrug, looking at Dean from the corner of my eye before quickly looking back at Amy. "Do you know why our friends stopped here?"

"Oh… I think it was car troubles." Amy said rubbing her arms and shrugging.

"How did everyone treat them?" Dean asked from beside me.

"Every one was weirdly nice. I mean, their usually really nice but when you friends car broke down they were weirdly nice." Amy said frowning slightly. "It was kind of weird."

"Huh, I guess that's an advantage to living in a small town." I said glancing over Amy's shoulder and seeing a big red truck parked few steps away. "Is that your grandparents' truck?"

"What?" Amy asked following my gaze. "Oh, no. A couple was having car troubles." She said rubbing her arms again.

"Do you know where they are right now?" Dean asked and I glanced at him again, catching a frown on his face.

"Probably in the diner, they stopped by a little while after you left." Amy said looking at Dean.

"Alright, thanks for answering our questions." I said giving Amy a smile before she nodded and ran back into the gas station. "To the diner then." I said putting my hands back into the pockets of Deans Jacket and walking to the Impala.

Alice's P.O.V

"So where you guys headed?" Meg asked sitting cross legged on the floor across from me and Sam.

"Jacksonville." Sam said sipping the water I bought for him from the vending machine. "And you?"

"Any where really." Meg said with a shrug. "I'm thinking about going to my cousins in Minnesota."

"What's it like there?" I asked trying my hardest to stay in the conversation despite the uneasy feeling I was getting from Meg.

"I haven't been there in a while, sorry." Meg said meeting my eyes. "Sam said you passed through there on your road trip already."

"That was before me and my sister met them. We only came from Canada a few months ago." I said with a shrug.

"How did you meet then?"

"Oh… Uh…" Sam started before trailing off, looking stumped.

"My sisters a model and we were in the states fir one of her shows. We met them a few days after the show." I said with a shrug.

"That's awesome! Who does she model for? I've been to a few fashion shows for different companies." Meg said, an interested look crossing her face.

"Victorias Secret." I said with a slightly uncomfortable shrug.

"Do you have any pictures of her?"

"Ya, it's about a year old though. She doesn't really like getting her picture taken outside of shows." I said digging in my bag and pulling out picture of Akuma. I had looked at the picture multiple times when she had taken off on a possible lead to find her dad, leaving nothing for me to know if she was okay and had it memorized. Her hair was cut to her chin and layered with some streaks I had convinced her to get and she was wearing a costume for the Halloween/birthday party we had thrown for her, and she was posing with a brown haired, green eyed man around her age.

"She's really beautiful. I'm not surprised that she's a model" Meg said studying the picture for a few more moments before looking back at me and giving me a smile that made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Thanks." I said putting the picture away and standing up with my iPod in hand. "I'm going to take a nap… I'll be over on the other side of the station." I said walking away.

Deans P.O.V

"So any idea's on what's going on yet?" I asked Akuma as we walked into the restaurant.

"I have an idea. But let's talk about it later." Akuma said sitting down at a table beside a couple already in the restaurant.

I nodded and took the seat across from her, smiling at the couple. "Hey there!" I said with a smile at the man. "How's the food?"

"Is that your truck at the shop?" Akuma I heard Akuma ask and I looked at her raising an eyebrow slightly. (Some ones straight to the point…) I thought and frowned slightly when she looked at me and smirked as if she had heard my thought process.

"Yeah… Why?" The man asked giving us weird looks.

"What happened to it?" Akuma asked, looking back at the man.

"I don't know. The breaks just stopped working. The townsfolk were nice enough to help us out and give us a good deal." The man said with a shrug, looking back at his meal.

"How long did they say it was going to take to fix?" I asked, glancing at the woman.

"The mechanic said it would be done a little bit after sun down." The woman said looking uncomfortable.

"Oh really? That long? If you wanted, I could take a look. I know my way around a car and I could probably get it done within an hour. I'd even do it for free." I said leaning forward slightly.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather have a mechanic look over it." The man said shaking his head and looking up and around the restaurant.

"Okay… but just between us four, bad things happen on the roads at night. You better be careful when you're leaving." I said looking up as a man walked up with an officer at his side.

"I think it's about time you two leave." The man said, glaring at me.

"We just stopped by for a bite to eat, we don't mean any harm." Akuma said looking up at the man with a steady gaze, but looking away when the officer glared at her.

"It's time for you two to leave." The officer said sternly, moving his glare from Akuma to me.

"Fine, alright. We're leaving." I said standing up and looking at Akuma. "We can always grab a bite to eat at the next town over, right sweetheart?" I asked lacing my arm around her waist when she stood up.

"Of course honey." Akuma said looking at the ground.

"I'm glad you agree. I'll escort you out of town so you don't run into any traffic." The officer said and started walking out of the restaurant.

"What traffic?" I muttered under my breath and followed the officer, keeping my arm around Akuma until we reached my baby.

"I wish we could have gotten food here though. I was starving and it all smelt so good." Akuma said giving the officer a look before we climbed into my Baby and took off, with the officer following closely behind.

"So what do you thinks' been attacking all of these people?" I asked, glancing at Akuma who had taken my jacket off and was staring out the window.

"Pagan god. I've killed one or two in Canada. They can be real pain in the asses. They live off of yearly sacrifices, and bring good weather and crops to the people who give them the sacrifices." Akuma said, glancing at me as I pulled over on the side of the road to wait until sun down.

"How do you kill them?" I asked cutting the engine and turning to face her.

"I can't remember. Alice probably does. It's been a while." Akuma said shrugging and looking out the window again for a few moments. "But let's find a way to pass the time for now." She said looking at me again and I made eye contact with her for the first time since that morning, shocked at the empty dark look that was lacking the usual fight in her eyes.


	23. Patience

22. Patience

Akuma's P.O.V

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked Dean after about an hour of straight rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock.

"I honestly have no clue." Dean said and I noticed a small shiver run across his skin, making me realize that the cold was seeping in from outside, and with the gas tank as empty as it was from idling on and off for an hour we wouldn't want to turn on the car again.

"Cold?" I asked slipping my shoes off and crossing my legs underneath me, half for comfort, and half for warmth.

"Not really," Dean said with a shrug before looking at me. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm fine." I said pushing his jacket across the seat. "You should put your jacket on."

"I'll be fine without it. You take it." Dean said pushing it back.

"Don't argue with me Dean. You won't win. I'm not cold, put on the jacket." I growled tossing it at him.

"Fine, but you have to come over here." Dean said leaning forward and slipping the jacket over his arms.

"Why?" I asked, suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're going to get cold eventually and its better you stay warm than get cold." Dean said putting his arm on the back of the seat. "Now come here."

I stared at him for a moment longer before I sighed and shook my head, coming to the conclusion that it would be better to agree with him than argue. "I still find this pointless." I said sliding across the seat to his side, and relaxing slightly when I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Would you rather freeze?" he asked, looking down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all." I said stifling a yawn.

"Exactly." Dean said looking out the wind shield and at the sky.

Deans P.O.V

The next few minutes were filled with sounds of our breathing as I stared out of the windshield, trying to think of a subject to talk about next, and Akuma thought about… whatever goes on inside her complicated web of a brain.

"Have you ever been to Canada?" Akuma asked after a couple more minutes of silence.

"No, been by the border but never over. I hear it's cold in the winter though, which is around now isn't it?" I asked, shifting slightly so I could look at her properly.

"No. It's only fall. We still have four seasons." She said smiling slightly. "There's only about two weeks left to Halloween and I really have to make a trip up there, I have some cases that need to be done along with visiting an old friend."

"We could probably do that after this case, if Sam's not too anal about finding Dad." I said thinking about the possibility of dad calling back.

"That would be nice." Akuma said lapsing into silence again.

The next time we spoke the sun was nearing the horizon, and I was the one to break the silence. "What got you into hunting?"

"Same as you, yellow eyes." Akuma said, and I could feel her muscles tense up under my arm.

"Your mom?" I asked, watching her pull at the locket around her neck.

"No. A human killed her. I watched it. He didn't kill the way yellow eyes kills." Akuma said shrugging. "He possessed my dad."

"And I'm assuming he didn't make it." I said grimly as she met my eyes.

"I made sure he didn't. My uncle warned me what can happen to some people after they've been possessed for as long as my dad had been. Turns out it had been since I was born until I was about twelve." Akuma said shrugging and twisting the locket between her fingers. "But we all have to get started somehow right?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said watching her for a moment longer before looking out the window. "I guess it all turns out for the best in a way to."

"In a way… You meet some pretty cool people along the way, some not so much." Akuma said laughing slightly. "And then there's the adrenalin rush you get from knowing you could be killed any moment."

"That's always a joy." I said with a small smile, watching a bug fly past the window.

"Yeah." Akuma said, and I felt her shift so her head was rested on my chest.

"You could probably get some sleep if you'd like. You look tired." I said moving my arm so it was hooked around her waist.

"Mhmm." She murmured, and I glanced down to see her already drifting off to sleep.


	24. Sweet Child O' Mine

23. Sweet Child O' Mine

The dream started out like any other nightmare. My mom screamed, I ran outside, saw the hazel eyed boy and then the blood covered man ran out of the house, driving off in the car. Then the scene changed to one of my other nightmares. I was outside my 'uncles' house and a man was calling my name. The name attached to the voice had been shoved out of my mind for years and was just starting to become clear when the scene changed again.

This time, I was standing in a field, with a white summer dress blowing around me in the warm fall wind, and perfect green grass being crushed under my bare feet. The leaves on the trees around me rustled with ever fresh wave of wind, and the scent of water and flowers followed.

"There you are Akuma." The man said from behind me, and I turned to meet the eyes of the man I hated more than anyone or anything in the world. "I've been trying to reach you for a while."

"Azazel." I said, not bothering to hide my disgust as I met his eyes. "What have I done to get this wonderful visit?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't be like that Akuma." Azazel said smirking. "I'd much you rather call me dad."

"What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and taking a step back.

"Straight to the point, eh?" Azazel asked chuckling s he stepped forward, never breaking eye contact. "See that's one of the few things you get from the. The anger management issues and your stubbornness. You get all those looks from your mother. If it wasn't for the yellow in your eyes when your instinct takes over I would have a pretty hard time thinking you were my child, especially with those blue eyes of yours."

"Tell me what you want or I'm leaving. " I growled, cutting him off. I didn't need to hear a repeat of everything he'd said my whole childhood after my mother had been murdered.

"You can't leave unless I let you honey." He said with a sickly sweet smile at me as I winced at the use of my mom's old name for me. "See, I control this dream. I could have you stay in it until you die if I wanted to."

"Alice would find a way." I said, walking away from him, and towards the tree line.

"Oh yes, the red head. She's the reason it took me so long to reach you. It's a gift that she ran off with Sam instead of staying with you isn't it?" Azazel said following me.

"Whatever. Just tell me what you want Azazel." I snapped, getting tired of his games.

"I don't have to do anything you tell me Akuma. And please, call me father." He snapped back, his yellow eyes glinting dangerously in the fading light.

"Since you asked so nicely father." I said, my voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"How is it working with the Winchester boys?" Azazel asked, in a not-so-subtle subject change.

"It's like working at a circus filled with unicorns rainbow and candy." I said with even more sarcasm and annoyance. "Now can you tell me why the hell you here?!"

"Now now, that's no tone to use with your father Akuma." Azazel said looking up at the sky. "And I would love to tell you why I'm here, but I'm afraid we ran out of time. Now tell me, doesn't he remind you of his father?" he asked, throwing a picture on the ground at my feet before he disappeared.

I had enough time to catch sight of a man I'd only ever seen once before the blackness took over. A man that had been running out of my house covered in blood.


	25. Waking Nightmares

24. Waking Nightmares

Akuma's P.O.V

By the time I woke up, the sun was a few minutes away from the horizon, and glaring off of the green grass in a field with a mass of trees behind it, the leaves wrestling in the fall wind, and Dean was already driving.

"How long was I out?" I asked, running a hand through my hair and stretching, and starting to regret going out the night before.

"About an hour and a half." Dean said shrugging as he drove through town and towards the gas station.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked, pulling my hair into a pony tail and looking out the window, trying to shake off the nightmare.

"You looked tired. You needed the sleep." Dean said parking up the street from the gas station and watching the couple talk to the old couple that ran the gas station, a concentrated look on his face.

"Thanks… I guess." I muttered, watching the sun set as the couple walked to their truck.

"Not a problem." He said, letting the couple get a few minutes head start before following them.

Alice's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off, and blinked against the harsh lights of the bus station. Looking around, I saw Meg asleep against a vending machine, and Sam leaning on a table with his back to me.

Another sharp ring cut through the eerie quiet of the bus station and I dug through my pockets, pulling out my phone and flipping it open with a flick of my wrist. "Hello?"

"Hey Alice." Akuma said, the sound of the Impala's engine filling the background. "Do you remember how to kill a pagan god?"

"Do you know what one it is?" I asked, standing up and stretching.

"No. But we need a way to kill it. And soon." She said as the engine cut and pounding footsteps took over the silence, followed shortly by yelling.

"You need to find the object it's connected to and salt and burn it." I said walking over to Sam and shaking him awake, moving back when he jumped. "What's going on?"

"Thanks, but no time to explain… Dean! Look- FUCK!" She growled, before a thump that sounded like a body came across the phone and the line went dead.

"Sam, we have to go." I said closing me phone and staring at him, feeling my eyes widen.

Deans P.O.V

We were pulling up behind the stalled red truck when Alice finally picked up.

I cut the engine as Akuma asked Alice some questions on how to kill the pagan god, and Jumped out of the car, running towards the couple with Akuma close behind. "Run!" I yelled, pulling a gun out of my waist band and shooting at a figure behind the couple, hoping to distract the god damned thing as we ran.

"Get into your car and don't look back no matter what you hear." I said panting slightly as we got out of the orchid, relaxing slightly when the couple did as they were told.

"Dean! Look- FUCK!" I heard Akuma yell behind me before something hit my head from behind, knocking me to the ground.

"Akuma!" I called, rolling onto my back just in time to see Akuma knocked to the ground, before her attacker was thrown back into someone else, and she stood up.

And for a moment before the blackness took over, I could have sworn her skin had paled, her eyes had gone black, and her teeth that were glinting in the moonlight had sharpened to deadly points.

But my eyes had to be playing tricks on me.


	26. Distractions From Reality

25. Distractions From Reality

Akuma's P.O.V

"We already have a girl, why do we have to use her to?"

"You saw the black haired girl's eyes; you saw what she did to Jude! We don't know if she's pure enough. We need your granddaughter."

"Surely we can find someone else!"

"Would you rather one of US do it?"

"No... But..."

I stopped listening to the banter after about an hour. Dean had been out for about three hours and was slowly waking up. The sun was faintly shining through the cracks in the cellar door, illuminating the fog leaking through the door and swirling around me and Dean, casting shadows that made shapes around the small space.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I said standing up as the people outside of the cellar stopped taking and their footsteps retreated, with the old lady from the gas station crying quietly.

"Where are we?" Dean asked, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head where he'd been hit, looking confused.

"A cellar somewhere, I think it's in the orchid." I said looking up as the cellar door was opened and Amy stumbled down the first few steps.

"Why do I have to be in here?" She asked looking up at her grandfather and tripping down the last few steps.

"They can't decide which one of us the pagan god will want, so their putting both of us out as possible sacrifices. Probably hoping he'll choose me." I said catching her and setting her lightly on the hard packed dirt floor.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked flinching as the cellar door was slammed shut behind her, sending dirt raining down on our heads.

"This is going to sound insane, but I need you to listen closely. There is a scarecrow in this orchid. It's a pagan god. Every year there's a couple that goes missing from this town around this time. They're all couples, one guy and one girl, and they're the sacrifices. the scarecrow is making to crops and weather good, and keeping all the thing that have been happening to other cities away, but people are dying for it. Dean and I saved the other couple from yesterday and that's why we're here right now. The townsfolk need more sacrifices or the scarecrow will get very, VERY angry. And that's never good. Now I need you to tell me one thing. Is there a tree in this orchid older than the rest, one that you're not supposed to touch?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alice's P.O.V

"Give it a little longer Alice. They may have fallen asleep. They can take care of themselves." Sam said leaning against the table, trying – and failing – to keep the worried look off of his face.

"We've been waiting for four hours now Sam." I hissed, trying to stay quiet so Meg wouldn't wake up. "We are going NOW."

"Okay, but how are we going to get there? Hitchhiking will take to long."

"We steal a car." I said rolling my eyes and grabbing my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. "Now let's go."

Sam nodded. "Give me a minute and I'll meet you outside." He said running a hand through his hair and pulling out his phone.

Dean's P.O.V

By the time the cellar door was re opened it was about an hour past dark and a group of men and women walked down the stairs. Four of them surrounded Akuma and tied her arms behind her back before they led her out. The old couple from the gas station had grabbed me, one for each arm, and led me out, with Amy close behind.

"Why are you sons of bitches doing this?" I growled as they sat us at different trees, all close together, tying my arms above my head to a branch, doing the same for Amy and tying Akuma's body against her tree.


End file.
